Firecracker
by faded colors
Summary: Arden was a fighter, or as Daryl liked to call her- a firecracker. But when Arden's brother goes missing that fire starts to die out and she is faced with a decision: stay with the man who saved her life or leave to find the only family she has left.
1. Found

_**Prologue: Found**_

* * *

"_You are my sunshine….my only sunshine."_

Rays of light cut up by swaying branches struck her face but did nothing to warm her body as she lay motionless. Was she still shivering? She couldn't tell. Joints ached from a numbness brought upon by inactivity while glossy eyes tried to focus on the blurry sky above. Low hums accompanied the aching of a stomach which hadn't been fed in days. Eyelids slowly closed for a brief moment as she wondered when she last ate, three days? Four? The thought left her mind once pupils met sky once more. The young woman didn't care to give in to the nagging thoughts of hunger since she would save the meager rations for his return.

"_You make me happy when skies are grey."_

Her throat burned as mumbled words spilled from her dry and cracked lips. Fear of slipping into unconsciousness forced the brunette to continue her singing, a sound that accompanied the low growls of the walker chained to a nearby tree. With a breathy moan the emaciated female turned her head until her check rested against the soil and her eyes looked upon the dead being. Its arms were outstretched and jaw crackling as it tried in vain to free itself of the rusty chain that ran from its neck to the trunk of a tree.

Eyes moved away from the walker and focused on the metal chain keeping the walker at bay. It wouldn't hold forever, but there was nothing she could do about it. The walker was keeping others like it at bay, at least for now. Soon enough one would stumble upon her and with unearthly moans tear through what little life she had left. Insomnia, dehydration, hunger, and anxiety had left her too weak to kill anymore. Head slowly moved back to center as her mind drifted to her missing companion. His goal had been to enter a nearby town and gather up some much needed supplies- that was over a week ago. "He'll be back," she murmured as if begging the universe to make her statement come true, "He'll be back soon."

"_You'll never know dear how much I love you."_

Rustling of the shrubs and cracking of twigs the speed of which was too quick to be a walker caused hope to rise like a flame, igniting her soul to the point where her bones shook and skin crawled. "God _damn it _what is all this?" And just like that the flame was extinguished and eyes that were much too dry to form tears squinted before shutting tightly. The male voice was unknown to her and accompanied by a female's questioning tone. The male must have seen the corpses of the walkers she had killed, their decaying bodies scattered around her camp site. Her ears began to ring as the footsteps neared and a sob desperately tried to leave her mouth but was stuck in her throat. Thoughts of a quick death flashed through her mind's eyes, she could only hope that these strangers would take pity on her and end it quickly. Footsteps ceased followed by a quick gasp and the groans of the walker whose eyes had seen the new prey.

"D-Daryl…" a stuttering female voice whispered before booming out into the forest, "Daryl! Daryl get over here!"

"Stop screaming….Jesus Christ is she dead or alive?"

Her answer would have been 'both' because although air still filled her lungs her mind had wandered into the great abyss. Her sole focus was on the return of the only family she had left and those thoughts are what kept her alive. How easy it would be to die, she mentally mused as she tried to focus on the voices of the strangers who were looking upon her. The darkness and peace of death would certainly be a comfort right now and she imagined herself floating away from her body and into the clouds. There she would be reunited with her mother, her father, her fourteen year old little sister- all who had been victims of the outbreak. Death would not take her though, not while her mind obsessed over him. He was the smartest and strongest person she knew- he had to still be alive and he'd return. She couldn't leave this Earth until she was reunited with her brother, so until then her stomach would remain empty, her eyes would remain dry, and her voice would continue forming the words to a tune that could barely be understood.

"_So please don't take my sunshine away._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **hello everyone! so this is my first attempt at a Walking Dead fanfiction, specifically my first attempt at a Daryl Dixon fanfiction. my main goal with this story is to stay true to Daryl's character which means this won't be a 'fall in love at first sight' kind of story. there will be some building and tension but trust me- it'll all be worth it!


	2. Saved

**_Chapter 1: Saved_**

* * *

Sights of death were nothing new to Daryl Dixon but as his eyes looked down upon the unknown woman his stomach twisted with disgust. Her face was caked with blood, dirt, and sweat thus making it difficult to approximate her age. Cheek bones protruded from her sunken face which was also the home to dry thin pink lips, a petite nose, dark unkept eyebrows, and vacant brown eyes. Her long black hair was matted atop her head, full of dirt, leaves, and dried blood.

"Stay here," he whispered, looking over to Maggie who had one hand covering her mouth while the other wrapped around her waist, "I gotta see if she been bit."

Based on the amount of blood on her face Daryl was sure this girl had to be bleeding out from somewhere, but the three thick blankets covering the stranger made it difficult to tell what kind of condition she was in. Lowering his crossbow for only a moment Daryl threw the blankets to the side only to have to turn away and pinch his nose shut.

"She's got rotten food under there, smells like piss too- I wouldn't get too close if I were you."

His warning did little to dissuade Maggie who inched closer to the female. "Oh my god," bile began rising in Maggie's throat as she took two long strides away from the stranger and tried to regain her composure. "How long has she been here?"

"No clue," Daryl turned back around and began inspecting the female's body. She wore a light pink tank top covered by a dark green utility jacket. Her long legs were covered by black pants which looked to have once fit her but were now loose in some places. Her black combat boots were filthy and Daryl could see flesh and organs stuck to the bottom of the worn out shoes. Hesitantly Daryl scanned her entire body before looking up at Maggie, "No bite marks," he began "Isn't bleeding from anywhere either which means all this blood isn't hers but I can't see how this girl could have killed any walkers seein how she's just skin and bones. Probably doesn't weigh over a hundred pounds."

"Is she alive?"

Daryl leaned into the female, the horrible order filling his nostrils as he placed his ear next to her mouth. "Yeah," he concluded, standing up and wiping his nose with the back of his hand, "Barely but yeah she's still kickin."

"Do you think she chained that walker to the tree?" Maggie raised a finger and pointed at the walking corpse whose focus was on Daryl.

"Must have, don't seem to be anyone else here besides her."

"We can't leave her here."

"I'm not stupid," Daryl retorted, learning down and grabbing a worn out blue backpack, "Help me pack all her shit up and take it to the car."

Most of what was around the campsite was trash- rotted food, paper towels, empty beer cans- things they had no use for which made hunting down the important things even more difficult. Maggie found a bag buried under some leaves with three hand guns, a shotgun, and seven bullets inside. Daryl found a box of feminine hygiene products and after asking what the hell it was made Maggie pack it in her bag. The only edible food the pair found was four granola bars in a brown paper bag. Lastly there was a large orange hiking bag with clothes and other random items like a few books, a toilet paper role, a small photo album, a beat up camera, some colored string, a makeup bag, a few pens, and a flashlight.

"Looks like she wasn't always alone," Maggie pulled a pair of boxers out of the hiking bag and held them up to show Daryl.

Daryl took a moment to look at the male clothing item before tossing the blue backpack he had filled over to Maggie, "Maybe she's a cross dresser, take those bags so I can carry her."

As Maggie walked off with the bags Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and bent down to scoop the girl up off the ground. As her body was lifted into the air a low moan escaped her lips as her head fell backwards and eyes slowly blinked. "N…no."

"C'mon now you're gonna be uh gonna be alright now," the whole comforting someone thing was something Daryl didn't consider himself any good at but considering he was holding a nearly dying female who reeked of piss and death he figured he had to at least try and make her feel better.

"No," the girl repeated, desperately trying to raise her head to look up at the man who was in the process of carrying her away from her camp, "No!" The scream was weak and mumbled, but enough to make Daryl stop walking.

With a painful growl the female tightened her abs in an attempt to pull her head up, but it took Daryl awkwardly moving his arm under her neck for this to become possible. Her eyes were barely open and rolled around in her head as she unsuccessfully tried to focus her gaze. "No," she repeated, weakly raising one arm and letting it fall against Daryl's chest in a feeble attempt to slap him.

"No what?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow before letting out an agitated sigh, "Fuckin' delusional, you probably have no clue what's even goin on right now do ya?"

"Not….de…lu…sional." Forming the utterance seemed to take every bit of energy this woman had and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. For being so close to death this girl certainly had some fire to her, though Daryl still thought she must be in some sort of delusional state.

As Daryl walked the stranger in his arms had been moving ever so slightly, as if trying to get out of his grasp but to no avail. Once exiting the forest and with the car in sight all movement stopped. For a split second Daryl believed her to be dead- it wouldn't be surprising after all for someone in her condition to be muttering one second and dead the next.

"She okay?" Maggie questioned, watching as Daryl lifted the girl higher and placed his ear close to her lips, "Is she-"

"Just unconscious," Daryl could see the relief spread across Maggie's face, "I don't see this firecracker dying out anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?" Maggie opened the back passenger door and helped Daryl lay her down as gently as possible.

"Girl was talkin, wasn't very clear but she kept sayin 'no' as if tellin me to stop carryin her away and to be sayin something like that when she looks like this, means she still got some fight in her."

A sad smile came to Maggie's face as she took a moment to look down at the sleeping female before shutting the car door. Before entering the vehicle Daryl looked out at the forest, he had really been hoping to bring back some meat for everyone back at the prison. He hadn't expected to stumble across a survivor, let alone be bringing her back to camp. His eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered what Rick would say when he saw her. After Lori's death Rick hadn't been in the best state of mind, having to deal with the Governor certainly didn't help either. It'd been close to two weeks now since the Governor attacked the prison and although things were calming down everyone was still on high alert. Leaving this dying girl out in the woods certainly wasn't an option but Daryl wasn't sure if bringing her back was a good idea. No telling if she'd be accepted as part of the group or if she even deserved to be. This girl was a nobody, just a stray found on the side of the road that was being shown some compassion. Blue eyes turned away from the forest and peered into the vehicle to see Maggie staring at the backseat. _Women_, Daryl thought sourly, _Gettin attached to people before they even know em._

The sound of Daryl opening up the driver side door startled Maggie making her raise her hand to her heart. As Daryl started up the car he sent a warning look over to his female friend, a look that she understood immediately. Maggie had seen people get turned away from their group and it could very well happen to this girl they picked up. "She ain't nothin special," Daryl stated as he drove back towards the prison, "So don't go thinkin she's anythin more than that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **there's chapter one! any feedback you guys have would be really really awesome. also just FYI this story takes place during the months between season 3 and 4 :)


	3. Panic

_**Chapter 2: Panic**_

* * *

The softness beneath her body was the first indicator that her surroundings had changed. As she fought through the fog she could feel the plush pillow beneath her head, the thin blanket covering her torso and legs, and a cold wet cloth dabbing at her forehead. At the realization that she was no longer at her camp panic began to flood her veins and force all oxygen out of her lungs. With a low gasp her eyes opened and hand rose to chest only to feel it heaving up and down in an unsuccessful attempt to fill her lungs with air.

"It's okay calm down you have to calm down."

Although the female was sitting next to her the sound of her voice was distant and muffled. Black spots began appearing in her already blurry vision as she tried to sit up, but she was quickly pushed back down by the female who was now calling out to someone. A few seconds later an older gentleman hobbled into the room and placed his hands on her shoulders and said something she could not comprehend. The touch was unwanted and met with an agitated grunt that would have been more forceful had she been able to breathe.

"Calm down," the man repeated, removed his hands from her shoulders and instead placed them on either side of her face, "You're hyperventilating, if you don't calm down you're gonna pass out again."

_Again? _That simple word made the world spin much faster than it already was and one thought kept repeating in her head. _I have to get out of here_. It was adrenaline that helped her stand up off of the cot and begin stumbling forward. She had no idea where she was going and the quickness with which she stood made her nauseous. Her head pounded as she tried to remember how she had ended up here. Voices, there had been two voice. A man with a southern drawl had picked her up, talked to her, he was carrying her somewhere but that's the last thing she could remember.

"Hey now," two hands rested on her forearms, propping her up and preventing her from moving forward, "You have to rest."

"You," she muttered, focusing on the pretty female face in front of her, "You were the woman…in the woods."

"Yeah, yeah Daryl and I found you out there, brought you back to camp. I'm Maggie," a small smile came to her face, "And that's my daddy, Hershel," her gaze shifted back towards the white haired man who was sitting on a stool near the now empty cot, "And you are?"

"Hey looks like Firecracker is up!" The emaciated female slowly turned her head to see an Asian man flicking his gaze between her and Maggie, "She okay?"

"Firecracker?" she asked, her voice cracking and knees beginning to tremble.

The smile stayed on Maggie's face, "We didn't know your name so Daryl started calling you Firecracker and it just sort of stuck."

"Daryl?"

Hershel pushed himself up from the stool and pointed at Glen, "Help Maggie get her back into bed, she needs to be resting not talking."

She wanted to struggle, every fiber in her being was screaming at her to run but her body wouldn't listen. All she could do was allow herself to be placed back onto a cot by these two strangers named Glenn and Maggie. As her eyes stared up at the ceiling her thoughts turned to her brother. Was he still alive? Did he return only to find her gone? "I…have…to get…back," her breathing was still short as the as she turned to look up at Hershel.

"You just woke up after being unconscious for two days; you're not in any shape to go anywhere."

A muffled sob left her mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip, "T-two days?"

"Hey," Hershel laid a hand on her shoulder as tears began clouding her vision, "Everything's alright now, you're in good hands."

If she hadn't been crying she would have laughed because 'good hands' was _not _how she would describe her current situation. She didn't even know who these people were till a minute ago, yet here she was- lying on a cot barely able to move being stared at by a doctor, an Asian, and the woman who brought her here. "I want to leave," the words were desperate and came out between hyperventilated sobs, "Please."

Hershel sighed, dropping the cloth back into the small bucket of water, "If you really want to leave then you need to rest. You won't make it an hour out there like this."

"O…kay," she nodded her head once and swallowed hard in an attempt to stop the tears and steady her breathing, "Ar-den," she paused to fill her aching lungs with air, "My name…it's Arden."

It took Arden nearly thirty minutes to calm down and drift back to sleep; it took Maggie close to an hour before she could leave her side. Bringing a survivor back to the camp had not been the plan when she and Daryl left on a supply run. Then again going hunting for squirrel also hadn't been in the plan but Daryl insisted. Had he not insisted they wouldn't have found Arden, had they not found her she would most likely have died all alone in that forest. The thought had Maggie nibbling on her bottom lip as she entered her cell where Glenn was lying on the bed reading a book. "You don't have to stay with her so much."

"I just feel bad for her," Maggie sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "If you had seen her, lying there surrounded by dead walkers and trash, you'd be just as concerned as I am."

"Yeah well Daryl saw her like that and he doesn't seem to care what happens to her."

For a split second Maggie wanted to stick up for Daryl but the realization that Glenn was probably right made her snap her mouth shut. The last time Daryl had been around Arden was when they first brought her in, after that he seemed to be keeping his distance. He did give her a nickname though, which had to count for something though Maggie figured she shouldn't read too much into it. "I think I'm gonna go back and brush her hair out some more." Glenn lowered his book and raised an eyebrow, "It's full of god knows what and I don't see her lettin me touch it when she's awake."

"You could always I dunno spend some time with me?"

Maggie walked over towards her husband and gave him a single kiss, "I'll be back soon, promise."

Maggie knew that it was ridiculous to be caring so much for a complete stranger, but that didn't stop her from trying to help this woman out as much as she could. Despite what Rick said, there was no way this girl was a threat to anyone. The poor thing was as frail as could be and her mental state didn't seem too good especially if she wanted to leave the prison and go back out there. Maggie was sure that once Arden was feeling better Rick would allow her into the cell block and she'd become part of the group.

The only other person who had sat with Arden had been Hershel, which is why when Maggie saw someone else sitting on that stool near her she was taken aback. When she realized that it was Daryl she was downright shocked. "I guess he does care," Maggie whispered to herself as a sly smile came to her face.

It was her footsteps that alerted Daryl of her presence and once his blue eyes landed on her he was quick to stand up and begin walking away. "Her name's Arden by the way," Maggie's words caused Daryl to stop walking for a moment and look back at her, "Just thought you'd wanna know."

"Well I didn't," the rudeness in his voice was to be expected, but what surprised Maggie was how Daryl's gaze wandered back to Arden once more before he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Looks like maybe Daryl does care...at least a little :) Thanks so much to _Destineyrose18_ and _Guest _for leaving reviews! Honestly it was your reviews that inspired me to get this chapter out so quick- so thanks a bunch. Also thanks to _Stjarna20_ for adding this story to their favorites. Finally for anyone wondering what Arden looks like you can use Nina Dobrev as a frame of reference. Feel free to imagine Arden however you want though (personally I see Arden having darker hair than Nina and currently being much more frail) but for those who wanted some sort of idea of what she looked like- there you go :)


	4. Questions

_**Chapter 3: Questions**_

* * *

Silent nights were unusual in this apocalyptic world. Having lived out in the wilderness for numerous months Arden had become accustomed to the mixed sound of crickets and groaning walkers that echoed through the darkness. Usually when she awoke in the middle of the night she would reach out and pull on her brother's arm until he swatted her hand away then the sound of the night would lull her back to sleep. Now as Arden's eyes fluttered open there was no noise and no one's arm to pull on.

She stayed motionless for a while, debating if she should allow herself to cry or not. Tears had already fallen from her eyes that day, in front of strangers no less. The only thing Arden hated more than crying was allowing others to see those salty droplets run down her cheeks. _They must think I'm weak_, Arden balled her hands up into fists, hating that perhaps their thoughts were correct, maybe she was weak.

That thought was enough motivation to get Arden up on her feet despite the painful rush of blood to her head that accompanied her quick movement. Her hands covered her eyes as she waited for her vision to clear and once it did she was mortified by her surroundings. Three concrete walls surrounded her sides and back while thick iron bars greeted her front. With stumbling steps, Arden pushed towards the bars and wrapped her fingers around the chilled metal.

"Hello," her voice crackled and throat burned from dryness, "Hello!"

This time her voice rang out further and was accompanied by the sound of her hands banging against the bars. "Let me out!" The feeling of being trapped was starting to overwhelm her, what kind of people would lock her up like some sort of animal? If she wasn't determined to get out of this place before she sure as hell was determined now. It only took about a minute of screaming and thrashing around like a maniac for someone to come up and slam their hands on the bars in front of her. "Are you fuckin' crazy!?"

Arden took a step backwards, having been startled by the fuming man who had appeared before her. She heard a small click and her eyes squinted as a bright light flashed in her face. "Stop," she attempted to block the light with her hand but this man didn't seem to understand that he shouldn't shine a light in someone's eyes, "I said stop!"

Terror had turned to anger as Arden walked back up towards the bars and tried to snatch the flashlight out of the man's hand. Her attempt failed miserably and instead of reaching through the bars she slammed her hand into one. The sudden pain caused her knees to give out and smack into the ground.

"What's going on?"

Arden was two hundred percent _done_ with hearing new voices, but as she sat there cradling her hand she heard more and more strangers begin shouting out their concerns. When she looked back up she could make out the silhouettes of the crowd that had gathering in the darkness and she began to feel like some circus attraction. _Gather round everyone, come see the crazy girl who was stupid enough to nearly break her hand on the bars! _

"Daryl what happened?" Arden wasn't sure who was speaking but she certainly recognized the name he just called out. Maggie had said that she and a man named Daryl had brought her back; she also mentioned that Daryl had given her the nickname Firecraker though she failed to mention that Daryl had a temper and liked to blind people with flashlights.

"Tried to take my light but punched the bars instead."

"You say it like I'm stupid," Arden glared up towards where she assumed Daryl's face was, though his features were well concealed by the darkness.

"It's cause you are."

It took way too much effort to stand back up but Arden wasn't about to let someone get away with calling her stupid. Once firmly on her feet she raised her damaged hand, curling all her fingers down except the middle one. "At least I don't sound like a dumbass redneck."

"What you say to me!?"

"Hey!" The voice that had questioned Daryl earlier rang out and all of the mumbled chatter of the crowd ceased, "Everyone go back to their cells, and you," his hand reached between the bars, pointing his finger at Arden, "You need to calm down, you too Daryl."

This man was right- Arden did need to calm down. She was in no shape to be arguing with someone let alone moving around the way she had been. Her body was aching and her stomach had begun growling. She was hungry, tired, and confused and needed to sit down before she passed out again. Her bottom hit the cot with a soft thud though her seated position did little to provide her any relief.

"Your uh your name's Arden right?" Her response was a simple nod. "My name's Rick and what you just pulled can't be happenin'. There are people here, children, and when you decide to go crazy at three a.m. you scare the hell out of 'em, you hear me?"

She didn't respond, she couldn't. Her throat was burning, hand pulsating with pain, and her whole body trembling with exhaustion. All she wanted to do was sleep, no- all she wanted was to get back to her camp and find her brother.

"The man asked you a question!"

Based on his tone it was obvious that Daryl was still infuriated but his anger didn't scare Arden, if anything she found it humorous how riled up a grown man could get from a simple remark. Arden bit down on her bottom lip as she realized that perhaps she shouldn't have flipped him off, or insulted him, but as long as he was yelling at her and had her locked behind bars she wasn't about to apologize.

Daryl slammed his hand on the bar, "You deaf or something!? You were all for talkin a second ago!"

"Daryl stop," Rick's voice was low and commanding and Arden contemplated repeating the phrase in a mocking tone though she figured it was best to not rile up the redneck any more than she already had.

Arden raised her head, the light still blinding her vision, "Why am I locked up?"

"It's to keep everyone here safe."

It was the most ridiculous thing Arden had heard. Could this man _honestly_ think that she was capable of hurting another human? Even if he knew nothing about Arden as a person it was pretty obvious that she wasn't healthy enough to hurt anyone. She could barely walk without stumbling for heaven's sake! "I'm not a threat," she hissed, balling her hands into fists and feeling her nails dig into her palms.

Rick let out a tired sigh, "Tell ya what, you answer three questions for me and I'll see about unlocking the bars."

Before Arden could even reply Daryl was voicing his objection, "We sure we can even trust this girl?"

"You're the one that brought her back so you tell me."

A few moments of tense silence as Arden continued trying to make out the features of the two men who were currently deciding her fate. "Just ask her the damn questions," Daryl growled, his voice low and husky.

"How many walkers you kill?"

"A lot."

"How many people you kill?"

"None."

"Okay then," Arden could hear the jingling of keys, "That's it."

"I thought you said there were three questions?"

"There are," Daryl interrupted as Rick continued unlocking the bars, "Where you from and why were you all alone out there?"

"That makes four questions," seriously this guy already sounded like a hillbilly and his inability to count was just making it worse. Daryl didn't respond, and the lock had yet to click to signal her release meaning both men were waiting on her to answer. Arden figured the first question had to do with her lack of a Southern accent- which was something everyone she had met here had. "Colorado," she paused, trying to come up with an answer for the second question.

Truth be told the story behind why she was alone out there was long and complicated and not something she wanted to share with two strangers. "I wasn't always alone and when you found me I was waiting for my…for the person I was with to come back."

"How long were you waiting?"

Arden let out a slow exhale, first it was Daryl adding on extra questions now Rick, as if she should just spill her guts right there on the concrete. "It doesn't matter."

"You're right," Rick agreed, turning the key in the lock until it clicked, "It doesn't, but what does matter are the people here. If you try anything, and I mean _anything_, you'll be wishin there was a row of bars between us."

His threat would have been more effective if Arden actually cared what happened to her. The only thing she cared about was her brother, but the more days that past the heavier reality began to weigh on her. Arden wasn't stupid or naïve, she knew that her brother could be dead and that chances are he probably was. She knew that, but she just couldn't accept it. If Matt was gone, really gone, then Arden would have nothing to live for. She'd have no reason to keep going, nothing to keep her fighting, which is why she clung to the hope that maybe, just maybe, Matt was out there and that as she laid on this cot in this strange new place looking up at the ceiling thinking about him Matt was out there staring up at the sky and thinking of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Arden isn't that big of a fan of Daryl...or Rick...or anyone for that matter. What do you guys think of Arden? And what do you guys think of this chapter and the story so far? Thanks so so much to _Pinkychick1_for leaving a review on the last chapter! Feedback means a lot to me and does wonders for my inspiration and motivation to update.


	5. Empty

_**Chapter 4: Empty**_

* * *

If someone had asked Arden a year ago where she would go if zombies showed up and starting eating people her list of answers would have been short. Top on her list was a Wal-Mart Supercenter, because that place had just about everything, next was a Costco for the same reason she would camp out in a Wal-Mart. In her head those places sounded perfect- food, water, weapons, entertainment- if the dead ever walked the Earth she would pack up her car and head for a Wal-Mart or Costco and live out the rest of her days in safe comfort. The last place Arden would have thought to camp out at was a prison, though that's exactly where she was.

Daylight had aided in illuminating her current surroundings, which happened to be in an area right next to a row of prison cells. As she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes her mind turned to the people she had met so far. Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Daryl- where they all convicts who had been sentenced to this prison before the outbreak? Maybe Daryl and Rick, but definitely not Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel which raised the next two questions. How did all these people find each other, and just how many people lived here?

Arden certainly was curious but in the end it didn't matter, her only goal was to get out of here. Brown eyes scanned around her cot, searching desperately for her orange hiking bag but to no avail. First these people abduct her then lock her up and now she finds out they stole her stuff. Just as her anger was building she heard Maggie's voice saying something about breakfast.

_Breakfast. _Arden began salivating as thoughts of bacon and eggs circled through her mind. It had been a long time since she last ate, though judging by the IV that sat next to her cot someone had been giving her fluids which would explain why she didn't feel like complete and utter death.

"You hungry?"

It was the stupidest question Maggie could have asked, because _of course _Arden was hungry. She was nearly starving and it took a lot of self-control to not snatch that plate out of Maggie's hand and shovel those eggs into her mouth. After taking the plate and sitting down on the cot Arden picked up some egg between her pointer finger and thumb but hesitated before placing it in her mouth. "It's not…" gratefulness for the food kept Arden from asking outright if the food had been poisoned. Realization made Maggie's eyes go wide before they softened with sadness.

"I just," Arden shrugged, "You never know now-a-days." Powdered eggs were nothing to rave about but as the food slid down her throat Arden was about ready to cry with happiness. A thin film on her teeth was all that remained of the morning meal, that and the staring gaze of Maggie Greene.

"I tried to brush your hair out, got most of the knots out but still needs a wash."

Arden pulled her hair over left shoulder and began running her fingers through it. Dried blood and dirt still lined her strands, strands which Arden hadn't even realized had been matted together. The silence that accompanied her toying with her hair was growing awkward but Arden wasn't sure what to say. She sure wasn't going to say 'thank you' because she had never asked Maggie to brush her hair. Also, the thought of a stranger combing her hair while she was asleep made Arden feel very uncomfortable.

Arden cleared her throat and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Where's my bag?"

It obviously wasn't where Maggie was hoping the conversation was going, but she was kind enough to not call Arden out on her rude behavior. "We have it, I'll go pick you out some clothes while you shower."

Thoughts of an actual shower made Arden nearly shiver. She couldn't recall the last time she bathed, but once she got out of here she would make sure to find a river or stream to clean up at. "I just want my bag."

"You're covered in blood," Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one side, "And well no offense but you kinda stink."

Offense taken. Her time lying on the forest floor was a blur, but there were very specific things she could remember. The groan of the walker chained to the tree, the twinkling stars that mocked her during the night, the dryness that captivated her throat, and the very moment where she found that she could no longer move even if she wanted to. Her body began acting on its own- releasing fluids without Arden having any control over it. And that is how she had been found- a pitiful weak mess lying in her own urine as she desperately waited for the return of her brother. _Her brother_. Her chest felt as if though it caved in. She missed him, _god _did she miss him. He was all she had in this fucked up world, and he wasn't here with her. Arden thought nothing was worse than what had happened to the world after the outbreak but she was wrong- there was something worse. Loneliness.

Eyes blinked rapidly, hoping to keep the tears at bay. "Fine," Arden mumbled as she stared down at the ground, her body growing weak as her chest ached.

Maggie said nothing as she led Arden towards the showers, but even if she had Arden wouldn't have responded. She had allowed her mind to engulf her and all she could think about was her brother. She had to get back to him. She had to find him, she just had to. After showing Arden how to use the shower Maggie left to get her some clothes, and now Arden was both figuratively and literally alone.

Cold water washed over her body making her gasp as goose bumps rose on her skin. The spraying liquid felt like needles pricking at her flesh, if only she had a real needle. If only she could feel true pain but all she experienced was horrifying emptiness. Nails began digging into her scalp but didn't stop once her hair was clean. Arden's breathing became rapid and her teeth grinded together as her nails aggressively burrowed into her scalps. Her actions brought along a burning pain, but it wasn't enough to overtake the void that had been expanding inside of her.

The water slowed to a trickle before stopping completely. Arden was shaking, but it wasn't from being cold. Slowly she removed her hands from her head and looked down to see the swirling mess of blood and dirt that made its way towards the drain. Eyes then shifted to her stomach which had always been flat but was now curved in. Fingers touched the tips of her ribs before palms ran over her petite breasts. It was when her hands dropped to her sides that she noticed the razor sitting on the floor hidden behind the small bottle of shampoo.

Two thoughts entered her mind as she picked up the blade. The first was hygiene. Her under arms and legs were in desperate need of a shave, even if it was with a used razor. Once that was done the second thought pulsated in her mind. Perhaps if she simply lowered the razor to her wrists or even her thighs maybe then she'd feel something other than this unrelenting loneliness.

She would have done it. There was no inhibition left but when she heard approaching footsteps the razor fell from her hands and wasn't picked up again. Instead she hastily wrapped the towel around her body and when Maggie appeared holding a change of clothes she didn't say a word of thanks. The clean pair of skinny jeans and the black loose fitting tank top felt much nicer than the grimy clothes she had worn before but this small comfort did little to lift Arden's sinking mood.

Once dressed Arden walked out of the shower area to see Maggie waiting for her, "Where's my bag?"

"Daryl has it."

The inward sigh quickly became an outward sigh as Arden recalled her interaction with Daryl last night. If she remembered correctly she had insulted his accent and called him a 'dumbass redneck'. Not her proudest moment. "And where's Daryl?"

She shouldn't have asked. She should have just left the damn bag there and gone on her way. She shouldn't have followed Maggie through the prison, shouldn't have had to feel the wondering and critical gaze of strangers. She certainly should not have walked into that prison cell where her eyes landed on her bag. Her open bag. Her open bag with all of her shit scattered and Rick and some random woman digging through it as Daryl sat on the bed looking as cheery as ever.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Her voice rose way to high and was much too loud and caused Daryl to stand up and point his crossbow at her. Arden was fuming as she finally managed to get a good look at the redneck she had gotten into an argument last night. The first word to come to mind was 'mange'- he seemed to be in need of a shower and perhaps a haircut. On the upside he had decent blue eyes and a handsome face. On the downside he was a head taller than her and was muscular enough to easily take her out, oh and he had a loaded crossbow pointing directly at her face.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding anything," once Rick spoke Arden's glare turned to him. Rick didn't exude the 'don't fuck with me' vibe that Daryl had, but that didn't mean he wasn't intimidating. His voice was stern and it was easy to see why he was the leader around here, or at least Arden assumed he was the leader based on her interaction with him last night.

"Arden calm down," Maggie laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, but it was not helping her to calm down. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the sudden rush of energy but she couldn't just sit down and take a break right now. She had to pack up her stuff and get the hell out of here.

Without saying another word Arden walking into the prison cell and began scooping up all of her belongings. "Here," the female voice was soft and motherly and Arden looked up to see her holding a photo, "It fell out."

Arden snatched the photo from the woman's hand much too roughly and shoved it into her back pocket. She could tell by the woman's widening gaze and staggering step backwards that she had been too rough but she honest to god did not care. She did not care about any of these people; all she wanted to do was leave. "What do you even think you're doin?"

"Leaving," Arden looked up at Daryl whose expression was unreadable but if Arden had to guess it looked like he was a mixture of mad and confused.

"Like hell you are."

"Daryl-"

"Nah man," Daryl lowered his crossbow and swatted his hand in Rick's general direction, "This girl don't even know how fuckin' lucky she is and now she says she's leavin?"

"Lucky!?" Arden threw a shirt that had been in her hand towards the wall and stood up to face Daryl, "I'm not _lucky_ and don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"We _saved _yo' ass, least you could do is say 'thanks'."

"I didn't ask to be saved," Arden spat, picking up the thrown shirt and slinging the hiking bag over her shoulder. Had Arden been more composed it wouldn't have been such a struggle to also pick up the bag holding her weapons along with a backpack with more personal items. Unfortunately anger and exhaustion had Arden looking like a complete fool, dropping her bags numerous times in her attempt to make a clean getaway.

Maggie was too busy being shocked to help, Rick too busy watching this unfold, and Daryl too pissed off but the woman with short grey hair who had been rummaging through the bag seemed competent enough to offer her assistance. Too bad Arden didn't want it. "I got it," Arden hissed as the woman tried to pick up the fallen backpack. Instead of picking it up Arden kicked it out of the cell and continued kicking it down the row of cells. Did she look absolutely ridiculous? Yes. Did she care? No.

"And where you plannin on goin Firecracker?" Rick stood in the entryway of the cell, his arms dangling by his side.

There was that _stupid _nickname again which was only made more stupid by the fact the redneck had given it to her. _The redneck who seemed to currently want to wring her neck_. "Back!" Sweat had begun accumulating on her brow and her throat was desperate for some water, but that wasn't stopping her.

"You even know how to get there?"

_Shit_. In all honesty Arden had no clue where she was. In all her wanderings she had never come across a prison, yet here she was. "You brought me back here," she dropped her bags on the ground and turned to face Rick, "Can't be too far."

"Yeah well Daryl and Maggie _drove _you back here," Rick's arms crossed over his chest, "You wanna get back you're gonna need their help and well to be honest I don' trust you alone with Maggie, don't think Glenn would appreciate her goin out there with ya either so that leaves Daryl."

As if on cue Daryl walked out of the cell, the faintest hint of a smirk playing on his face. He didn't say anything; instead he took a moment to lock eyes with Arden and then began walking away. Arden's eyes flicked between Daryl and Rick who had begun walking towards her.

"If I were you," Rick placed a hand on Arden's shoulder, his head turned and eyes on Daryl who was moving further and further away, "I'd start beggin."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter gives you more of a look into how Arden is now- because she wasn't always this depressed though it is yet to be seen if she was always so quick tempered. SO! GUYS! Season 4 finale...what did you think of it!? I'm crazy excited for season 5 and am _dreading _the wait- at least I have writing this story and reading fanfiction to help me get through it! Speaking of this story- how do you guys like it so far? Is the pacing okay? Any comments and suggestions are always welcome and very much appreciated. Now for review replies!

_Destineyrose18:_ yay! very happy that you like Arden and oh yeah I can't make her a pushover with a nickname like Firecracker!

_Gordania:_thanks! what did you think of this chapter?

_werlka:_yeah she's weak physically and mentally (as seen in this chapter) right now but she's still feisty! also you have no idea how much it means to me that you mentioned how Arden doesn't get along with everyone at first because I really didn't want to make a love at first sight story- I wanted it to be somewhat realistic so I hope it is! did you like this update?


	6. Help

_**Chapter 5: Help**_

* * *

Arden didn't _beg_. The thought of getting down on her knees with her hands clasped tight and her eyes squeezed shut made her stomach churn, the thought of doing that in front of Daryl made her want to puke. Dark eyes followed the male as his shoes clanked against the metal stairs. Cracked pink lips parted slightly as his name came to her tongue only to be forced back down her throat. She could feel three pairs of eyes on her, their thoughts centered on what she would do. What would she do? It would be much easier to simply leave this place. Bags slung over shoulder and head held high as she strutted into a world stained with blood and reeking of decay. But what would occur after she left this place, when leaves crunched under her feet and eyes scanned the horizon in an attempt to tell the North from the South all while protecting herself from dead hunters. The odds of survival would increase if that hot headed redneck accompanied her, but his assistance would require effort on her part.

The first few steps were timid, as if an incorrect move would set of a land mine. "Daryl," Arden grabbed a hold of the metal railing and increased her pace. Maneuvering the stairs caused her lungs to flare and the muscles in her thighs quivered, "Hey, Daryl wait up!" Blindly following someone, a man no less, was unfamiliar territory for the young woman and with each step she took a small piece of her pride was left behind.

His name came out as a hiss as Arden felt unfamiliar eyes tune into her actions. She had yet to meet these people and here they were watching her chase after Daryl, she could only imagine the thoughts running through their heads. Frustration began welling inside Arden as she _knew_ that Daryl could hear her yet he wasn't stopping or even flinching- as if her voice had no effect. A high pitched cry echoed off the concrete walls, dancing through the prison bars and causing Arden to cease her pursuit.

She twisted her waist until a young blonde girl came into her line of vision, and there in that girl's arm was the whining infant. Her attention shifted as she heard the soft thud of crutches gliding along the concrete floor. In her panicked state Arden hadn't noticed that Hershel moved with the aide of crutches and she couldn't help but stare at the area where his leg should have been.

"She okay?" Rick's voice was laced with vulnerability and concern as he walked towards the doe eyed blonde girl with outstretched arms.

"Probably just hungry, here," A clear bottle filled with milk left Hershel's hands and entered Rick's whose blue eyes stared down at the baby in his arms.

Shoes scuffling along the ground indicated the arrival of the adolescent male whose distant eyes glanced up at Arden as if daring to ask a question but his lips were unable to form the words. A sheriff hat sat upon his head- a point of interest for Arden and had she felt better perhaps she would have asked where he found such an interesting item. Instead she licked her lips, feeling the dry skin with her tongue before looking down at the boy, "Whose baby is that?"

The boy's eyes narrowed in response, his lips forming a straight line and hands remaining by his side, close to an empty gun holster. "Who wants to know?"

"Arden," her hand quivered as she extended it out in front of her, though the boy did not accept the gesture, "You can't leave me hangin."

"Carl," he nodded his head once as if here were an adult who did not believe in handshakes, "That's Judith."

"Judith huh? Pretty name."

"Daryl nicknamed her Lil' Ass Kicker."

Eyes rolled as Arden's head fell forward, her eyes examining her scuffed up boots, "Of course he did. Hey Carl, you friends with Daryl?"

"Maybe."

"Mind showing me where I might find him? I have a question to ask him."

Arm raised and pointer finger extended towards a hallway at the end of the prison cells, "Just went out there."

"I _know _that," Perhaps the boy hadn't seen her chasing after him, or maybe he did and was just being a smart ass, "Whose kid are you anyway?"

"I'm not a kid," The words slithered from his mouth accompanied by his narrowed gaze. Arden could tell that he truly believed his statement, but from the looks if it he was no older than fourteen even if his eyes reflected hardship beyond his years.

Arden's legs continued to shake as she watched little Judith squirm in her Rick's arms. Her chubby fingers rested lightly against the bottle before falling back to her stomach. She was a beautiful baby girl with smooth ivory skin and sparse light brown locks peeking out from her scalp. Her blanketed body fit perfectly in the nook of Rick's arm, the latter whose eyes softly looked upon the baby girl. "Rick's her dad huh?"

"Yeah."

Made sense, it also made Arden's heart soften and regret her rudeness towards the father. When the outbreak occurred Arden believed that the human race would die out not only from being killed off by the undead but because who would be crazy enough to bring a newborn into this world? Yet here she stood watching as the newborn suckled the tip of the bottle while her father gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

The crutches were easily maneuvered across the floor, aiding in the one legged man movements. Hershel's words had brought attention to Arden, who met the young blonde girl's curious gaze. "We haven't met yet," The young woman's ponytail swung behind her head as she took a few bouncy steps forward, "I'm Beth, Maggie's sister."

"Arden," Her hand slipped into Beth's giving it a loose shake before retracting back to her side.

"I know," Beth tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone around here calls you Firecracker but Maggie let us all know your actual name. It's a nice name, I like it a lot."

"You give up on Daryl?" Rick's question caused Beth's eyebrows to rise as she flicked her gaze between Arden and the leader of their group.

Arden shifted her weight to her right foot, lifting her left and scraping the toe of her shoe against the floor. Her body wobbled, threatening to fall until her left foot made contact with the ground once more. Beth's hand shot out, clutching Arden's forearm though the dark haired woman quickly jerked backwards in order to release herself from Beth's hold, "I'm fine," Arden mumbled, "And no, I haven't given up but he wouldn't stop and talk to me."

"Sounds like Daryl," Hershel looked down the row of cells, "That hallway leads outside, you'll see a red metal door, go out that and I bet you anything Daryl is probably out there killing walkers along the fence."

Arden's steps were definite and quick as she ignored Hershel's warning that she should be resting- not chasing down a man who didn't even want to talk to her. The hallway looked like midnight and the color of the metal door was unrecognizable with the dim surroundings. Arden's hands brushed against the cold metal before she found the handle and attempted to open the door. A low groan filled the empty hallway as Arden used her shoulder to move the heavy door which once opened revealed a flat landscape of browns and greys. Further out stood two towering fences which promised a security from the decaying world.

The sun sat in the middle of the sky accompanied by wispy clouds which moved at a lackadaisical pace. Gravel crunched beneath her feet as with squinted eyes she spotted Daryl standing between the two fences. As she neared she could hear his grunts and the groans of the walkers which had been captivated by his beating heart and living scent. Arden's fingers slipped through the fence as she attempted to calm her rapid breathing. Her fatigued body rested against the fence as she watched Daryl slam the end of a crowbar into the eye socket of a male walker. The victim's blood splattered on Daryl's forearms before his body fell to the ground which would be his final resting place.

"I need you to take me back."

Daryl's shoulder flinched as he swiveled around; the crowbar gripped tightly in his hand and prepared to attack. "Tch," His shoulders relaxed as his eyes scanned the woman in front of him before turning back around and firmly driving the crowbar through a walker's frontal lobe.

"Look," Arden sucked in the humid air as she rested her forehead against the fence, "I'm….I'm sorry for what I called you."

"You're gon' have to be mo' specific."

"Your accent isn't stupid and you're not a dumbass and ugh," A strong shiver ran through her body before her balance was lost and her bottom hit the ground.

The crowbar dropped from Daryl's hand as he looked down upon the young woman who was desperately trying to push herself up. Her right hand latched onto the fence as her left pushed against the ground but her legs were obviously shaking and refused to stand. "If you're not gonna help then stop staring," Arden hissed as she fought through the embarrassment and mentally prayed that her legs would simply cooperate. Her brown eyes looked up to see that Daryl was still staring down at her with an intensity that made her stomach twist.

"I need your help," Arden placed her hands on the ground, pulling the gravel with her fingers and forming small mounds beneath her palms, "Okay? I said it, I need your fucking help because you're the one who brought me here and I need to get back."

"Okay," Daryl bent down to pick up the crowbar, his eyes meeting Arden's, "We'll go tomorra'"

"No, we have to go now."

"Look girlie I'm doin ya a favor meanin I call the shots ya hear?"

Arden's eyes narrowed as she picked up a handful of dirt threw it through the fence, "Don't call me 'girlie'."

"Don't be throwin shit at me, and get the hell up already!"

"I'm _trying_!" All this yelling was just making it harder for Arden to catch her breath and with each failed attempt at standing her heart rate quickened and muscles began to stop responding. Arden repeatedly smacked her hands into the ground, cursing her weakness that was currently on display. "Get up," she whispered, her eyes beginning to burn. Her teeth gritted together as she tugged on the fence with both hands, managing to lift her bottom up only to lose her grip and crash back down. "Fuck!" A tear slid from her eyes only to be quickly wiped away by her dust covered hand.

The crowbar hit the ground with a low thud as Daryl muttered a curse word. Arden's head lifted as she watched Daryl walk towards a gap in the fence. "No," the single word did nothing to stop Daryl as he moved towards her.

Daryl bent down next to Arden, one arm going under her legs while the other wrapped around her shoulders. "I said _no_!" Arden kicked her legs and scooted backwards out of Daryl's grip, "I don't want your help!"

A hardness washed over Daryl's face as he stood up and stared down his nose at the sniveling female. "Fine," he spat, his voice steady and menacing, "You think ya can do it by yoself then fine."

Dust kicked up as Daryl turned and stormed off and left Arden with the groans of walkers to keep her company. Arden grabbed onto the fence, the metal digging into her skin and threatening to draw blood but with each attempt her body remained on the ground. With a loud sigh Arden fell back, her spine resting on the uncomfortable gravel and her eyes closing in reaction to the sun. Her hands raised and covered her eyes as she listened to the moans of the undead. "Tomorrow," A smile came to her face as scrunched her nose in an attempt to hold back a sniffle, "I'll find you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had considered having a sweet moment where Daryl carries Arden back to the prison and she is blushing and piano music is playing in the background...but then I remembered that Arden would never let that happen plus Daryl is too much of an awkward cutie. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure to review and let me know what you think!

_Destineyrose18_: yay! glad you liked it :)

_Gordania: _aw thanks for both reviewing and using such a kind adjective to describe this story!


	7. Foolish

_**Chapter 6: Foolish**_

* * *

Attention was never something Arden enjoyed but the young woman had no choice in the matter as Glenn carried her back into the prison with Maggie at his side. Rick rushed towards them, inquiring on what had occurred and if Arden were okay. "She fell and couldn't get back up," Maggie's gaze scanned the surroundings before narrowing; "Daryl just left her out there."

"Said she didn't need my help," Daryl sat on the metal steps, his elbows resting on his knees as he sharpened an arrow with a knife.

Arden pushed against Glenn's shoulder, swinging her legs out from his arms and stumbling as her feet hit the ground, "I didn't."

Rick sighed and ran his palm a few times over his head, "Ya know if you're plannin on stayin here you're gonna have to let people help you out every once in a while."

"Well I'm not planning on staying," Arden attempted to take a step forward but Glenn's hand was firmly on her forearm to prevent her from tumbling. Her head turned to look at the Korean, her gaze alone causing him to release her. Legs still trembled as Arden pulled her damp hair over her shoulder and focused on maintaining her balance.

Rick placed his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue as his head looked from right to left, "Well you're here now so might as well meet everyone."

Arden stared down at her split ends, her skin crawling under the gaze of the small crowd which had begun gathering around her. Rick didn't wait for an answer and instead began naming off people, giving Arden very little time to match faces with names. The group that resided in Cell Block C was twelve people- Arden knew the names of eight of them. Sasha was a young black woman whose arms remained crossed over her chest during the entire encounter. Her dark eyes scanned Arden with a judging gaze that was mimicked to a lesser degree by her brother Tyrese. Tyrese looked like a man whose body was made for the apocalypse but heart was not. His face reflected a kindness that Sasha's lacked as he mumbled a 'hello' and nodded his head once in Arden's direction.

Out of the eight people Arden had previously met she had assumed that Daryl was the toughest of the group but as her eyes landed on the sword wielding woman named Michonne she began to think differently. Her face resembled stone while her body reminded Arden of a predatory cat with the way her weight was distributed to the balls of her feet making her ready to pounce at any moment. Michonne's opposite was the woman who had been digging through Arden's bags- Carol. Carol was a woman whose eyes shined with compassion and delicate hands looked as though they were incapable of harm.

Once Arden's mind bubbled over with the names of those in Cell Block C she was lead to Cell Block D which was the home of ten other survivors, two which had shown up only a day before Arden. At hearing that she was not planning on making the prison her home the oldest of the ten- a grey haired woman with wiry hair and a lopsided smile wrapped her boney fingers around Arden's wrists. "It's safe here," her voice gurgled as she showed off her stained teeth, "We owe our lives to the wonderful people here, you'd be foolish to leave."

Those words stayed glued to Arden's skin throughout the remainder of the day, a day filled with more human contact than she was comfortable with. Beth and Maggie were insistent on assigning Arden a cell in Cell Block C, even though Sasha voiced her objections saying she should reside in Cell Block D. Glenn kept yelling out 'Firecracker!' each time he saw her which made Arden roll her eyes and mentally curse Daryl for coming up with such a stupid nickname. Carol trailed behind Arden like a lost puppy, asking in her quiet voice if she needed anything to which Arden continually replied with a stern 'no'. Even when Arden tried to eat dinner by herself Rick came to her cot and insisted that she socialize with the others. It was exhausting, and it finally took Hershel telling everyone to let her rest for her to be left alone.

As Arden lay in her cot, enjoying the silence she placed one hand over her chest. An emptiness still resided inside of her and despite having been surrounded by people all day an unexplainable loneliness flowed through her veins. The people here, for the most part, were kind but they weren't her family. They were a square peg trying to fit into a circular hole- it would never work. The woman's words floated in the nighttime silence- _you'd be foolish to leave_. _No_, Arden thought as she turned on her side and curled into a ball, _I'd be foolish to stay_.

Since the disappearance of her brother sleep hadn't come easily to Arden but with a full stomach and a decently comfy bed slumber made its presence known once more. Her limp body pushed into the cot, her right arm lazily hanging off as saliva dripped out of her slightly parted lips. Sleep had been out of her reach for so long that when she felt rough, dry fingertips poke at her shoulder she became irritated. Her right hand raised and swatted the air as her lips worked to force the mumbled protests.

"Damn it," she heard the gruff male voice before something hit her forehead causing her eyes to open and a hand to begin rubbing the spot of impact.

"Ow," The world slowly began to clear and Arden saw the yellow plastic toothbrush lying on the cot next to her, "Who the fuck…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Daryl standing a few feet away from her cot, his blue eyes watching as Arden picked up the toothbrush and weakly threw it back at him. The plastic hygiene item skidded across the floor, landing near Daryl's boot clad feet. "Rude," Arden muttered, licking her lips and running her hands over her face, "That was rude."

"Just get up," Daryl spat- literally. The glob of spit landed near the toothbrush, causing Arden to shiver out of disgust and contemplate if she should even attempt to use the toothbrush now.

The foul taste in her mouth convinced Arden to pick the toothbrush up and begin digging through her hiking bag for some toothpaste. No luck. As Arden walked towards the bathroom with a change of clothes and the toothbrush she noticed how dead silent it was. No one else was up, which made the woman wonder why in the hell she was traversing the halls so early in the morning. The question inflated as she walked through the prison looking for Daryl but the man was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until she walked outside, the cool air causing goose bumps to form on her forearms, that she spotted the man smoking a cigarette near a motorcycle.

Daryl's back rested up against the chain linked fence with the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. His eyes squinted towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise and cast its gaze across the forsaken Earth. Two fingers pinched the cigarette, pulling it from his mouth for a moment so a stream of white smoke could float from his mouth. He wore a tattered grey sleeveless shirt covered by a black leather jacket. His crossbow was slung across his back, a knife holster hanging against his dark brown pants as if the crossbow wasn't enough. Arden gulped down the spit which had accumulated in her mouth. She hated to think it but as she stood there watching the dawn illuminate Daryl's face she realized just how attractive he was. It was a bad boy attractiveness, the kind that Arden's parents had warned her about yet here she was shamelessly taking it in.

Daryl's attention landed on Arden whose face flushed and gaze fell down to the gravel beneath her feet. She scolded herself for staring at the man, though as she peeked up it seemed as though he was repaying the favor. His blue eyes scanned up and down before he separated the cigarette from his lips and spoke. "Where's ya weapon?"

Arden puffed out her cheeks, what a foolish thought to think he had been checking her out- not that she'd even want him to. A low grown left her mouth as she ran her hands over her face, it was much too early and her exhaustion was obviously affecting her judgment. "We can't go on that death trap."

Daryl looked down at his motorcycle, a billow of smoke leaving his lips. "Just get your weapon an' get on."

Arden's arms dropped to her side, "You don't understand. We cannot go on that thing."

Daryl rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb as he grunted out of agitation, "And why not?"

"Cause all my stuff won't fit on that," Arden watched as Daryl met her gaze, obviously not understanding what she was referring to, "My stuff? You're taking me back right? So that means I need my stuff."

"It's too early for this shit," Daryl mumbled, throwing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his foot.

"Why are we up so early? Oh and who the fuck taught you how to wake someone up?" Arden touched her forehead half expecting a bump to be there but there was no sign of the assault she had endured this morning.

"You always ask so many questions?" Daryl leaned down and pulled the keys out of the ignition, thumbing through them before finding the one he was looking for.

Arden wasn't about to dignify Daryl's agitation with a response, instead she turned on her heels and began walking back towards the prison. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To get my stuff," she replied coolly as she heard Daryl walking up behind her, but she didn't expect to feel his hand grab on to her wrist and pull her backwards. Without hesitation Arden turned around and smacked Daryl in the chest as hard as she could, though it didn't even seem to faze him or cause him to release her.

"I'm not luggin around your shit okay?"

"Let go of me," Arden placed her free hand on her captured arm in an attempt to pull it free but Daryl's grip was firm and unrelenting.

"Hey you hear me?" Daryl placed his hand under Arden's chin, forcing her to look up at him, "I'm not gonna help you commit suicide, I'll take ya back but then we are _both_ coming back to the prison understand?"

The intensity of Daryl's gaze was making it difficult for Arden to form a response. Behind the anger which clouded his blue eyes there was a hint of concern that helped Arden not be completely terrified by the redneck who was yelling down at her. "It's not your choice."

Daryl threw Arden's arm away from him causing the female to stumble before regaining her balance. "Stupid bitch," Daryl pulled the knife from his holster, "Here."

Arden gaped at the knife, not sure what was going on. Was he going to stab her? Did he want her to stab him? Was this some sort of redneck peace offering? The answer came when Daryl grabbed her hand and curled her fingers around the handle. "Don't expect me to protect yo ass while we're out there."

"I don't," Arden gently ran her thumb over the teeth of the knife. Her head snapped up as she heard gravel crunching as Daryl walked away, not even bothering to tell her where he was going. Arden didn't ask, instead she silently followed.

"Much better," Arden whispered eyeing the aged light grey truck. Granted it didn't look like it was up for the 'safest vehicle of the year' award but it was much better than the death trap motorcycle Daryl had originally wanted to take.

"Get in," Daryl barked, slamming the driver's side door shut causing the whole vehicle to shake.

Arden looked up at the sky, puffy white clouds glowing in the transitioning sky. The sun had made it's ascent over the horizon, casting a heavenly glow on the hellish Earth. Had this morning occurred a few years ago Arden would have described it was beautiful but now she wasn't sure if that word could be used for anything. Daryl's voice rang out again accompanied by the horn of the truck as if throwing a fit would make Arden hurry up. Before taking a step forward Arden slowly filled her lungs with air before exhaling a sigh. Daryl honked again and yelled an expletive causing Arden to glare and consider yelling something back but she decided to not work Daryl up any more than necessary. As Arden hoisted herself into the truck, the smell of cigarette smoke hanging on Daryl and wafting into her nostrils one thought repeated in her mind- _this is gonna be a long day. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **So do you guys think Arden will stay at the prison or go off to look for her brother? Also- how do you feel about the pacing of the story? I'd love to hear some feedback! Thanks to those who favorited and followed- it means a lot to me so thanks :)


	8. Darkness

_**Chapter 7: Darkness**_

* * *

Blurred mixtures of green and brown whooshed past the speeding vehicle. In the distance a flock of birds ascended into the sky while two walkers traversed the open field. With squinted eyes one could forget that the two individuals making their way through the waist high weeds were undead devils. Perhaps they were best friends taking an early morning stroll to discuss their present and future. Maybe they were lovers who would tumble down, lips colliding passionately and hands pushing clothes to the side. Or it could be two dead human beings who gaped and groaned searching for something living to tear apart with their rotting teeth. Who knows.

The truck gently shook as the engine worked to match the speed Daryl insisted on going. One hand gripped onto the steering wheel while the other hung out of the open driver side window. Brisk air circulated through the cabin making Arden shiver and scoot closer to the door. "Can you roll up the window?"

Daryl's grip momentarily tightened on the steering wheel but he did nothing to meet Arden's request. "Hey," Arden poked Daryl's forearm, "I asked if you could roll up the window."

"I heard ya'," Daryl leaned away from Arden, as if her touch had burned through his clothing.

"Then…." Arden trailed off, waiting for Daryl to roll up the window but the man didn't move, "Fine," The seatbelt clicked as it was unlatched allowing Arden to place her knees on the seat and lean across Daryl's lap. One hand pressed into the seat while the other attempted to crank the window up but the sudden swerving of the vehicle caused Arden to lose her balance. Her free hand landed on Daryl's thigh in an attempt to stabilize but this act only caused the car to swerve more and Daryl to roughly push her away. Her back hit the door with a thud as her legs swung out from under her and nearly kicked Daryl in the face.

"The hell do ya think you're doin!?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Arden rolled her eyes as she tried to re-adjust herself, "I was trying to close the window!"

"You could have-"

"What!? Asked you! Pretty sure I did now can you _please_ close the fucking window!"

Daryl's eyes flicked between the road and the female at his side before finally rolling the window up. "You should watch your mouth," he mumbled, sitting up straight and adjusting his grip on the wheel.

Arden ran her fingers through her hair as she shook her head from left to right. She simply could not understand what this man's problem was. Granted she hadn't been all sunshine and butterflies to him but it was only in reaction to him. "You're such an asshole," she whispered, turning to look at Daryl, "Or maybe you just _act_ like an asshole, I haven't decided yet."

A nearly unnoticeable smirk came to Daryl's face as he glanced towards her, "I don't care what you think of me," his elbow rested on the thin ledge near the window while his hand gently pulled at his hair.

For the first time since they met Daryl's voice was calm and even and his eyes didn't hold the murderous intent they once did. Arden averted her gaze not sure how to handle a Daryl who wasn't acting like he wanted to strangle her. "Yeah well," her brown eyes looked ahead noticing the blood and oil stained road, "What do you think of me?"

"Don't matter since you ain't plannin on stickin around."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Arden brought her right leg up, her foot resting on the seat while her forehead touched her knee.

Daryl rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, "Fuckin' stupid thing."

"You can't control me you know?" Her head turned so her temple rested on her knee and her eyes looked upon the driver, "If I want to leave them I'm leaving, nothing you can do about it."

Daryl didn't respond, instead he turned so his blue eyes mirrored her brown ones. The staring contest lasted but a second before Arden looked away, unable to handle the look in Daryl's eyes. Her raised leg bounced slightly, her skull rested against the head rest while her eyes stared out the window in an attempt to determine their current location. A sign proclaiming the fines for littering whizzed past the truck. Arden had walked past that sign before, her hand having banged against the metal before she dared her brother to drop a piece of trash next to the sign. Maybe if they pulled over Arden would find the candy bar wrapper they had left or maybe it had been displaced like everything else in this world.

"We're close," A shiver ran down Arden's spine as memories of a past life filled her mind. A life that consisted of her and her brother, a life the young woman would have been perfectly fine living until her dying breath.

The truck came to a stop off the side of the road, an unearthly silence coming over the pair as the roar of the engine ceased to keep them company. "We walk the rest of the way," Daryl swung open the door, the metal squeaking but before stepping out he turned to look at Arden. Her wavy jet black hair hit the top of her ribcage and was pulled to one side, her fingers absentmindedly running through the strands. Haunting brown eyes gazed through the windshield while her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. Her legs shook as if an earthquake rumbled beneath her.

"Hey," Daryl murmured, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder, "You wanna do this or not?"

Arden removed her hands from her hair and brushed her fingers over the door handle. The tips of her fingers trailed over the cracked leather interior that lined the door before her fingers firmly pulled the handle and foot kicked the door away. Before slamming the door shut she reached inside the vehicle for the knife Daryl had allowed her to borrow. The waist high grass swooshed against her jeans and was crushed beneath her combat style boots.

It was dumb to walk off on her own. The quicker her pace became the further she left Daryl behind but her legs would simply not slow down. She was quivering and her breathing was labored but she continued on. Soft crushing of grass transitioned to the rough snapping of twigs as she walked into the forest. With each step she could feel the darkness which grew inside of her begin to pulsate. The rhythmic thumping of her heart quickened in an attempt to dispel the black hole that threatened to swallow her whole. Its claws scratched at her mind whispering memories that made Arden's chest cave in and body shake. Her ears rang as the distant groans of walkers grew in its intensity. The world grew much too loud. Every groan of a walker, every snap of a twig, every chirp of a bird, even her own breathing sounded like a gun going off only a few centimeters away from her ear. Then…..silence.

All sound was removed from her world as she stood in the small clearing. Her irrational mind led her to believe that she would find him there. He would be sitting cross legged on the tattered brown blanket; mud stains on his shirt, blood smeared on his dark wash jeans. He would look emaciated and exhausted and nothing like the brother she knew and loved but he would be alive. And that would be enough. But reality was harsh and cold and the only thing sitting on that brown blanket was an undead monster.

The walker sat on its knees, its bony hands holding a rabbit carcass up to its gnashing teeth. Droplets of blood fell from its chin as it looked up at her with cloudy eyes. The creature was missing a patch of skin from its left cheek revealing rotting muscle which had become the home of blood stained maggots. His jaw crackled open as he stumbled to his feet. His growls could not break through the silence surrounding Arden, neither could fear.

"Matt," her lips formed the name but her voice didn't reach her ears. The knife dropped from her grip as Arden raised her right hand, reaching out for the dead human who was reaching for her as well.

Dead flesh made contact with her wrist, the decaying hand of the walker grabbing her and yanking her forward. She didn't fight. She couldn't. All she could do was look into the dead eyes of the man as her own orbs filled with tears. The putrid odor of decomposing flesh burned her nostrils as the walker approached her, their noses but a spark away. Arden took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of death and tasting the rot on her tongue. Her body convulsed with the terror that the emptiness inside of her would not let her comprehend. But this emptiness did not seem as horrifying anymore. Instead it was inviting and promised Arden the peace of mind she knew she would never be able to find in this world. Her eyelids closed and for the first time in months she felt like everything would be okay if she only allowed the darkness to overcome her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! I really _really_ want to know your predictions for the next chapter so please leave a review telling me what you think is going to happen. Or leave a review telling me what you think of the story or telling me anything. Basically I would really love if you guys left some reviews because although I see that people are reading this story I'm not getting any feedback which is not very fun. Thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story!


	9. Insanity

_**Chapter 8: Insanity**_

* * *

An arrow entered the skull at a high velocity slowing as it pushed its way through the cerebellum before peeking out the other side. The dead body went limp, falling forward and taking Arden down with it. She felt the monster's cold, decaying cheek rest against her chest as if looking for some sort of comfort. A stream of blood trickled down the creature's head and stained Arden's sun kissed skin. Her breathing became constricted by the close to two hundred pounds of dead weight pushing her into the soil. With a grunt Arden freed her arms and placed her hands on either side of the walker's face.

Grey rotted flesh peeled from the walker's cheeks and stuck to her palms as the rancid odor floated down her throat and made her want to gag. She turned the head from side to side before lowering it and beginning to pick through the dirt encrusted dark strands that peeked from his sun burnt scalp. Through the ringing in her ears, Arden could hear Daryl yelling but she couldn't make out the words. Her chest filled with oxygen as Daryl flipped the walker off of her, saying something Arden couldn't hear.

With the weight lifted Arden should have scurried away from the creature that almost killed her but instead she sat up on her knees and leaned over the dead being. Her fingers ran over the tattered blue and grey flannel shirt he was wearing, a grin coming to her face. "Flannel, he didn't wear flannel this is flannel and he didn't wear it!" She cackled, her head shaking from side to side as she grabbed ahold of the walker's wrist and held it up, "See! See!" Her free hand pointed at the wrist, her dilated pupils staring up at Daryl, "He had a tattoo on his wrist, no tattoo! No tattoo!"

Daryl knelt down, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his crossbow on the ground. Arden's lips rapidly moved but her words had turned into lunatic mumbling. Her whole body was shaking from the residual adrenaline and Daryl could see the tears springing from her eyes. "Hey," he breathed, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to meet her gaze.

A loud laugh filled the area causing birds in a nearby tree to spread their wings and fly away in fear. Arden fell backwards, her arms reaching overhead and legs stretching out so she resembled a star. But she wasn't a celestial being, not any more. Her laughter was erratic and increasing in volume; if she kept this up she would attract all of the nearby walkers. Daryl knew this but he was frozen in place, unable to say or do anything to stop this insanity.

"You!" Arden sat up and began pointing and flexing her feet with her eyes on the dead walker lying in front of her, "You tried to trick me!"

Daryl stepped over the dead body and crouched down, intercepting Arden's gaze but she didn't seem to notice. It was like she was looking through him with a dazed smile on her face. "Hey," Daryl placed a hand on her ankle, "You okay?"

"It's not him right?" Arden startled Daryl by leaning forward and grabbing the collar of his jacket, "It's not right? He doesn't have the tattoo so it's not right? Right?" Her voice quivered as the vacancy in her eyes dissipated and was replaced with sorrow. "Right?" she repeated, her voice barely a whisper before she collapsed into Daryl's chest, her shoulders shaking from her sobs.

Daryl stared down at the sobbing girl who was clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping her on this Earth. Her body quaked in terror, every fiber in her being silently begging for a comfort that Daryl simply couldn't provide. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how. He couldn't bring himself to touch her, afraid that she may break or that his calloused hands would only make it worse.

"I thought it was him," Arden mumbled against his chest, her palms resting on his collarbone, "My brother. When I saw that thing I thought it was him," She choked on a sob and banged her head against Daryl's chest.

Daryl raised an arm so he could wrap it around her, but his movement halted as he wondered just where to place it. Her shoulders? Her waist? An almost inaudible growl filled his chest as he mentally scolded himself for being such a pussy. Here was this girl sobbing into his chest and he was too self-conscious to even attempt to make her feel better. His hand gently landed between her shoulder blades, his palm feeling the cotton of her tank while his fingers touched her sweat coated skin. "Was it?" He cleared his throat, his hand slowly beginning to rub up and down her spine.

To the eye Arden's body looked frail, but touch was much more truthful. Daryl could feel the space between each vertebra as her body tensed and vibrated due to the terror which had captivated her. Microscopic droplets of sweat seeped from her pores causing her skin to be cool to the touch. Daryl's hand stopped at the small of her back as he felt her head shake side to side against his chest. "No," she muttered, her thin fingers curling and blunt nails pushing into the fabric of Daryl's shirt, "Which means he's out there." Arden placed her hands on Daryl's shoulders and tried to stand but her shaking legs refused.

Daryl's hands wrapped around her forearms and as he stood tenderly pulled her up. Arden wanted to resist but instead she fell into Daryl, allowing him to pry her from her demon's grip. His hands were rough and dry but his touch was like a feather and Arden could feel his hesitation. Daryl wasn't sure how to help her, how to hold her, how to piece together dust and space to re-create a girl who wasn't broken. "Thanks," Arden whispered her head down and eyes brimming with residual tears, "Not just for this but for everything, for saving me."

"I didn't-"

"I'm not sure how to do this," Arden bit down on her bottom lip feeling Daryl's fingers press into her flesh as he continued to support her, "I don't like people helping me but you did anyway so just say 'you're welcome' already."

Arden waited a few seconds for Daryl to speak but all she got was silence. She wondered for a moment if maybe Daryl wasn't good at this either, not that it mattered anymore. "I have to find him," Arden sucked in a breath and pushed herself away from Daryl, "Tell everyone I said 'thanks'."

"You don't have any of ya stuff," Daryl watched Arden walk into the forest as if she knew where she was going. He expected her to respond but she didn't which made his blood boil. "You ignorin me now!?"

Daryl picked up his crossbow and slung it across his back before taking long strides to catch up the female. "I already told ya," this time his touch held no hesitation as he reached out and latched onto her wrist, "I'm not gonna let ya kill yourself."

"Why!?" Arden spun around, her face red and eyes narrowed, "So I can keep livin in this world all alone!? Matt is all I have! I can't live without him!"

"So ya just gonna give up!?" Daryl released Arden's wrist and threw his arms into the air. Getting in a screaming fight in the middle of walker infested forest was idiotic but Daryl couldn't seem to calm down. A second ago Arden was clinging onto him and thanking him and now she was telling him she was leaving? Her actions were both confusing him and frustrating him.

"You don't understand!" Arden's throat burned as she pushed Daryl as hard as she could, "You don't even fucking know me so back off!"

"I don't understand?" Daryl looked down and shook his head, "I lost my brother, how's that for understandin?"

Arden's mouth snapped shut and eyes widened as Daryl took a step toward her, his finger pointing at her. "Got chained to a god damned roof in Atlanta and when we went back for him all we found was his fuckin' hand! So don't tell me I don't understand what you're goin through cause I understand better than anyone!"

"Don't point at me," Arden mumbled, swatting Daryl's hand out of her face.

Daryl grunted and turned away, his hands pulling at his hair as he wondered why he had to be the one to deal with Arden. "Ya know what?" Daryl turned to look at the female whose eyes were still bloodshot from tears, "To hell with ya, you wanna run off and get killed by those dead bastards then go ahead. I'm done."

It's what Arden wanted but it wasn't just Daryl who was walking away it was the chance of a home. A chance to survive. Living out here on her own wasn't going to be easy and past experience had proven that she wasn't suited for a life of solitude. But she also wasn't suited for a life without Matt. "Did you ever find him?" Arden watched as Daryl stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her, "Your brother, did you find him?"

"Yeah," Daryl rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, "Yeah I got to see him livin for a while before he ran off. I went after him, was gonna bring 'im back ta the prison but I was too late. Was a walker when I found him," Daryl locked eyes with Arden, "Had to stab 'im in the head."

"You miss him?" Arden whispered watching as Daryl silently nodded his head 'yes', "Then how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Daryl took a step toward Arden, one hand clutching the strap on his crossbow the other balled into a fist as his side.

"Move on?" Arden shrugged, her eyes rising to the sky in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, "I miss Matt so much," a sob burned her throat, the tears falling freely down her cheeks, "Everyone else was gone but he was still there and now he's not and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live without him."

"Ya never move on," Daryl averted his gaze, unable to look upon the crying girl for fear his emotions might break through, "In this world ya can't live without family. A person to watch your back, that's what you need and when you lose that person ya find another one. You make a new family."

"Ha," Arden wiped the tears from her face, a smile coming to her face, "You sayin you have a wife and child I don't know about?" Her smile grew as she watched Daryl's cheeks flush and heard him mutter a weak 'shut up'. Arden made a mental note that making Daryl uncomfortable was enjoyable especially with the way his head dropped and weight shifted as if he were trying to hide.

"So," Arden hiccupped, a residual side effect of her sobbing, "All those folks at the prison, they're your family?"

Daryl kicked at the ground, his eyes focused at a twig near his foot, "Yeah, guess you could say that."

Arden wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, the mortification at having broken down in front of Daryl beginning to set in. She also felt extraordinarily exhausted and a nap sounded like the best thing in the world right about now. It was difficult to continue standing; it was even more difficult to take that first step forward.

"I won't stop looking," her words weren't meant for Daryl. They were meant for Matt. Meant to float in the wind and reach his ears so he knew that she would never give up. She would never choose the people at the prison over him, but if Daryl could live then so could she. If Daryl could make a new family then maybe there was hope for her, but she would never give up on Matt. Never.

Arden walked past Daryl, desperate to get back to the car so she could rest her weary body. "And I've decided," Arden sniffled, wiping away any residual tears and attempting to calm down, "You're not an asshole," she smirked, an airy laugh filling the distance between her and Daryl, "But you do act like one sometimes."

"Yeah well," Daryl raised his crossbow, firing an arrow into an approaching walker's skull, "Same goes for you firecracker."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think of Arden breaking down in front of Daryl? What about her finding out about Merle- do you think she will think of Daryl differently since she now knows that he lost his brother? Also, any thoughts on the new cover? Let me know! Thanks so much to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Before I do comment replies I've been meaning to let you guys know that this story is also being posted on Wattpad. If you want to check it out there a link to my wattpad can be found on my profile.

_Destineyrose18:_ thanks and yeah it was pretty sad, do you think this chapter was sadder?

_Dawn Racer: _thanks so so much for your comments- I would really appreciate your thoughts on Daryl- am I keeping him in character? I also have read a ton of stories with OOC Daryl so I want to try to keep him in character as much as possible. And what did you think of this chapter? A lot of your predictions came true so what did you think?

_Gordania:_ thanks for the comment and did this chapter surprise you as much?


	10. Wound

_**Chapter 9: Wound**_

* * *

The walker's jaw cracked open as it lunged at Arden. Curse words spewed from her mouth as she fumbled for her knife and walked backwards running into the light green Hyundai. Adrenaline caused her hands to shake and her coordination to decrease. Pulling the knife out of the holster was like attempting to thread a needle while on a roller coaster. When faced with a life or death situation some experience a slowing of time, as if the world has paused to allow them to comprehend the gravity of the situation. For Arden things quickened leaving her with no time to think and instead her reflexes were forced to take over. Her right foot made contact with the walker's sternum, sending the dead female staggering backwards. Before the undead creature could regain its balance Arden grabbed onto its shoulder and sent the knife plummeting through its skull. Blood splattered on her face as the walker let out one more breathy moan and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Daryl banged his hand against the hood of the vehicle, "Get in the car!"

Arden nodded once before turning to her right and catching a glimpse of a walker's head sliding off it's body, bouncing on the ground before the end of a katana crashed through its brain. "Michonne!" Arden waved her arm over her head, "C'mon we're going!"

Arden swung the passenger door open, hitting a walker in the process and staining the window with blood and rotted skin. Daryl sat in the driver's seat, his exposed forearms speckled with blood. Once Michonne slid into the back seat the vehicle raced forward running over corpses in the process. Arden looked down at her shaking hand, hating that she couldn't be as calm as Michone or Daryl in walker situations. After spending the past two weeks with the walker slaying duo Arden had assumed she would learn a thing or two about being a bad ass, too bad she hadn't.

"Map," Arden rested her elbow on the arm rest, her palm facing upwards and fingers wiggling in anticipation.

Michonne's lips formed a straight line, her eyes narrowing at the Arden's gesture. "Get it yourself."

Arden turned and saw Michonne's glare, a facial expression she had grown accustomed to. "It's right next to you," Arden nodded her head in the direction of the rolled up map sitting next to Michonne, "Can you just hand it to me?"

"No need," Michonne crossed her arms over her chest, "We already decided to keep heading West."

Arguing with Daryl was one thing but arguing with Michonne was something Arden really tried to avoid. The woman had a killer instinct unlike anything Arden had ever seen and that it was something not to be messed with. "Matt couldn't have gotten that far West though," Arden reasoned, "Even Daryl said there's no way he could be that far out."

Daryl's shoulders twitched in response to hearing his name. He turned to see Arden staring at him, silently begging him to help her out. Before he could speak Michonne was leaning forward, elbows on her knees and venom in her voice, "How long has it been since you've seen your brother? A month? Maybe more?"

Arden's body tensed, her heartbeat beginning to ring in her ears from the swell of anger. "He's alive," she hissed, turning back to face the road.

"You need to consider the alternatives," Michonne leaned back in her seat, "How long were you out there before Maggie and Daryl brought you back?"

"Maybe you should consider the alternatives. If this Governor guy isn't dead he's probably a long way from here by now."

"I realize that," Michonne stared out the window, watching the scenery whizz by, "I don't try to hide the truth like you. You won't even tell us why you were out there all alone let alone why you could possibly think your brother's still alive."

Arden slammed her hand on the arm rest and swiveled her body to look at Michonne. "Because it's none of your god damned business!"

Arden regretted her outburst as soon as it occurred. Yelling at Michonne was like provoking a grizzly bear- a horrible idea that should only be done if you have a death wish. Michonne reached for her sword causing Arden to flinch and begin spewing out an apology. "Hey!" Daryl slammed on the breaks, both women's body jerking forward. The male kept one hand on the wheel the other arm shot out in front of Arden to separate her from Michonne.

"We don' know nothin yet," Daryl growled, his eyes on Michonne, "We ain't found a body, until then her brother's alive."

"So you agree with her wild goose chase? If she hadn't insisted on coming with us we would have covered twice as much ground by now! Plus," Michonne's dark eyes landed on Arden, "I don't trust her."

"I don't care if you trust me or not," Arden pushed Daryl's arm out of the way and turned to face forward, her back hitting the seat with a thud.

"No, you don't do you? In fact you don't care about anything besides finding your brother."

Arden wanted to agree, but she couldn't. She cared about Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth, Judith, and Carl- and to a lesser extent the others living in the prison. It had been much easier to adapt to life at the prison than Arden had ever expected, which was absolutely terrifying. Nightmares plagued Arden's sleep with images of her brother being torn apart by walkers, but recently other have made appearances in her dreams. The previous night Arden had dreamt of Daryl's death, a scenario that frightened her much more than it should have.

"Can you drive already?" Arden hunched forward, resting her elbow on her knee and examining her nails. "I don't care where we go, just drive."

Daryl nodded despite the lack of Arden's attention. The vehicle grew silent; the only noise being Arden's breathing which was progressively becoming louder. Daryl glanced over at her and noticed the changes in her features. Her eyes had squinted and eyebrows knitted together causing once invisible wrinkles and lines to appear on her lightly tanned skin. "Hey," Daryl whispered, but Arden's eyes stayed focused on her nail beds, "Ya okay?"

"I don't know who you're talking to because I'm fine," Arden sucked in oxygen and slapped her hands on her thighs, "I'm fine," she muttered, her legs trembling and eyes blinking rapidly.

Daryl didn't dare asking again despite her obvious lie of an answer. It didn't take much time with Arden to figure out how her clock ticked. When she was curious her head titled to the left, her body trembled when she was angry and her usually melodic voice lowered, and her eyes blinked rapidly and breathing quickened when she was thinking of her brother. She was an open book with tattered pages that Daryl constantly found himself reading. Blue eyes glanced over at Arden who was now picking at the ends of her hair. Playing with her hair meant she was calming down. Daryl's grip tightened on the steering wheel, he absolutely _hated _how he knew that but deciphering Arden was like an annoying tick Daryl couldn't control.

The vehicle took a sharp turn left earning Daryl a glare from both females but neither bothered to ask where they were going. Once the town came into view their mission became clear. Food was running low at the prison, especially for Judith who was in desperate need of formula. Michonne exited the car without a word, slamming the door shut and heading towards a nearby gas station.

"Meet back here in twenty minutes," Daryl announced, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. He took a few steps forward eyes scanning the area before looking behind him. "Firecracker," Daryl whistled, "Vamanos."

"Don't call me that," Arden muttered, fixing her knife holster and walking towards Daryl. "We'd find more supplies if we separated ya know?"

"We ain't havin this conversation."

"Of course we ain't," Arden rolled her eyes but continued to walk next to Daryl.

Living with others required following rules. Group rules and individual rules. Rick ruled that Arden not be around Judith without Beth around. Hershel ruled that Arden get her food first since she was still much too skinny. Maggie ruled that Arden not go anywhere without telling her. Everyone had rules, even Daryl. Daryl didn't care what Arden did at the prison, but as soon as they left their sanctuary Daryl ruled that she stay near him at all times.

Arden adhered to this rule, walking directly behind Daryl as they entered the abandoned drug store. Papers littered the floor, crunching beneath the duo's careful steps. Sunlight illuminated the store whose quiet space was filled with the groans of stray walkers. Daryl raised one hand, pointing to the right and turning to lock eyes with Arden. The female confidently nodded bending her knees and advancing towards the personal hygiene aisle. Her hand grasped the knife handle while her head peeked into the aisle. The walker's back was to her, his feet shuffling across the trash laden floor. Carefully Arden stepped into the aisle and took a deep breath before sprinting towards the undead monster. The knife entered the bottom of the skull and became stuck in the putrid cartilage.

Arden grasped the knife with both hands and placed one foot on the walker's back. With a push of her leg and a pull of her arms the knife was released and both Arden and the walker fell to the floor. As Arden fell the knife pierced through her skin causing her to let out an uncontrollable scream of pain. Her yell attracted a nearby walker who was quickly put down by a panicked Daryl.

"God damn it Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Arden clutched onto her thigh as she rocked back and forth. Blood leaked through her jeans staining her hands and dripping down onto the white tile floor.

"Move em," Daryl ordered, kneeling down in front of Arden and ripping a strip of cloth off his shirt, "Move yer hands, let me see."

"No," Arden winced and rested her head on her knee, "It hurts, fuck it hurts."

"Watch yer mouth," Daryl gently grabbed Arden's hands and moved them away from the wound which ran from her knee to mid-thigh, "Not deep, won't need stitches but you'll get a nice scar."

"These were my favorite pair of jeans," Arden whined as Daryl dabbed the cloth over the wound, "Ow wait stop!"

Daryl had pressed too hard against the cut causing Arden to slap his arm away. "Ain't even that bad so stop yer whining."

"Ain't that bad!?" Arden sucked in a breath as Daryl went back to dabbing away the blood, "But it hurts," she murmured, leaning forward to examine the wound.

"Don't move," Daryl instructed, standing up and walking off.

Arden ran a finger over the cut, wincing as she did so. The wound was a long thin line that was luckily not very deep. Even though the bleeding had begun to slow it still hurt like a bitch the pain similar to a really bad paper cut. Daryl's heavy footsteps indicated his return and what he held in his hands caused Arden to begin scooting backwards.

"No seriously I don't need it," moving just made the pain worse but Arden was determined to get away from the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Daryl opened the bottle and tossed the cap to the ground. "That knife was covered in walker blood, we gotta disinfect it."

Arden frowned and ceased her movement. Daryl took this as a sign to kneel down and begin pouring the liquid over her wound. Arden flinched as the antiseptic hit her skin the pain causing her eyes to gloss over with tears. "Don't cry," Daryl muttered moving from sitting on his haunches to sitting on his bottom with his back leaning against the shelving and legs extended out in front of him.

"Sorry," Arden wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, "It just hurts."

"It won't hurt for long," Daryl picked up the fallen knife, wiping it clean against his pants, "Jus' think of somethin else."

Arden slowly moved until she was seated next to Daryl only a few inches separating their shoulders. Lazily Arden rested her head against the shelving and closed her eyes. "Two weeks," Arden whispered, her eyes slowly fluttering open, "I was alone for about two weeks before you and Maggie found me."

Arden didn't dare to look at Daryl for fear of his reaction. The question 'how long were you alone?' had been posed to Arden numerous times by almost everyone at the prison but she had always refused to answer. Saying it out loud only brought back painful memories that she wished to forget.

"Matt and I had found this run down Mustang. Cherry red and if you went too fast it'd start smoking. We'd drive all day and sleep in the car at night; it was perfect until it broke down. That's when we started walking, camping out in the forest, it wasn't great but it wasn't bad either until I got sick."

Arden banged her head once against the shelving, her hands balling up into fists and stray tears running down her cheeks. "We never stayed at a campsite for more than two nights but I couldn't stop throwing up and every time I tried to move I'd get dizzy and almost faint. I did faint twice but I should have sucked it up, we should have kept moving. We stayed there for weeks and Matt refused to go on runs because he wouldn't leave me alone. He told me everything was going to be okay, I was going to get better and we'd keep moving. That was the plan, we had a plan and we did everything right but I got so sick and lost so much weight and became useless."

Arden squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths to calm her sobs. "We were running out of food and he had to go on a run," Arden whimpered, placing her hands over her face, "I was feeling better and could protect myself and I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me. He didn't want me to push myself; he promised he'd be right back. I waited two weeks, he made me promise to wait there so I waited and I killed so many of those things but I was weak. If I hadn't been so weak," hands slammed into the tile floor and Arden's head fell forward, tears dripping onto her shirt, "If I hadn't of gotten sick then-"

"Stop," Daryl interjected, his hand resting on top of hers, "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Arden whispered and placed her free hand on her forehead, "And now I'm crying in front of you again," she let out a brief laugh, "God I'm so stupid."

"He's alive," Daryl wasn't sure what else to say, what else he _could_ say. He could deal with angry and upset Arden but he wasn't sure what to do when she broke down like this. He certainly didn't know what to do when she opened up to him about her past.

Arden nodded, pulling her hand out from under his and wiping her eyes. "You can't tell anyone else any of this okay?"

As soon as Arden turned to look at him Daryl wished she hadn't. Her brown eyes were glossed over and her eyelashes were wet with tears. Pouty pink lips were parted as she breathed through her mouth and sniffled with her nose. She was a pitiful mess of broken down beauty that caused Daryl's stomach to clench and his spine to shiver. He wanted to comfort her, _god_ did he want to comfort her but he had no idea how. The thought of hugging her made his stomach ache even more and his confusion was soon replaced with frustration. Daryl didn't know what the hell to do so he did the only thing he could think of- he walked away.

"Stop crying," Daryl muttered, standing up and keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked, "I won't tell anyone now get the hell up and let's go."

Arden watched with wide eyes as Daryl walked out of the aisle, leaving her alone with a horrible feeling in her chest. Her eyes looked down at her right hand, hadn't Daryl rested his hand on top of hers just moments ago? Hadn't he said with such conviction that Matt was alive and that his disappearance was not her fault?

"You're so stupid," Arden covered her face with her hands and let out a slow exhale, "Thinking he cared _god_ you're so dumb," she whispered her mind on Daryl and the emptiness that accompanied his leaving, "Stupid," she repeated, pulling herself up and cringing as pain coursed through her leg, "So stupid."

The sound of footsteps caused Arden to snap her mouth shut and wonder if her musings had been heard. "Uh," Daryl stopped walking once he arrived at the aisle, his eyes everywhere but on Arden, "Ya need help?"

Arden was in awe. Not only did Daryl Dixon come back but he even asked if she needed help. "No," she replied, hiding her surprise and instead showing off her stubbornness, "I got it."

"Why'd you tell me all that stuff?"

Arden shrugged her shoulders, her weight entirely on her uninjured leg and her arms crossed over her chest. "Because you get it and because you're the only one who believes Matt is alive."

Daryl bowed his head and stared at his boots for a few moments. His head stayed bowed but his head titled and eyes rose to look at Arden, "C'mon, let's go. Gotta find formula for Lil' Asskicker."

"Okay," Arden sniffled, her nose still stuffed from crying, "Let's go." Walking on her own aggravated her wound but she refused to ask for help. Instead she clasped onto Daryl's forearm and didn't say a word and let her actions speak for themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So yes I did a two week time skip and as the story continues there will be more time skips but I'll let you guys know in the story when they occur. What did you guys think of Arden opening up to Daryl? What did you think how Arden and her brother got separated? What about Arden's relationship with Michonne? Let me know what you all think :)

_hideher:_Thanks so so much for your review! I hope this chapter sort of helped pick up the pace but in all honesty I have a habit of writing slower moving stories so although the pace will pick up the story will probably never move super fast. You have no idea how much it means to me for you to call Arden a realistic OC. Thank you so much for that comment and your review as a whole- let's me know I'm doing something right :)

_Destineyrose18:_ I'm trying to end the chapters on more of an upswing since the issues dealt with during the chapter are a bit heavy.


	11. Letter

_**Chapter 10: Letter**_

* * *

Daryl's fist slammed into the metal table, the noise vibrating throughout the lunch room and causing everyone to cease their chatter. "I can't believe we even havin this fuckin conversation!" His raspy voice was accompanied by yet another punch to the table.

Rick ran his hand over his hair before resting his palms against the table, "Daryl you know what she'll do if we tell her."

"Man stop tryin to act like you're the good guy in the situation!" Daryl threw one arm up in the air and took a step towards Rick, "If you're too pussy to tell her then I fuckin' will!"

"And then what?" Hershel stood up from his chair, Maggie helping him with his crutches, "When Arden goes running off into the woods right before winter, do you really think she'll find him? Or even survive out there on her own?"

"Who said she'd be on her own?" Daryl growled, ignoring the looks of skepticism he received.

"You?" Glenn took a hesitant step forward, "You'd go with her?"

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "Why you say it like you don't believe it?"

"We couldn't afford to lose you," Carol's petite voice cut through the growing tension, "With winter coming we need you here."

"But we can afford to lose Arden!?" Daryl was beginning to see red- the audacity of these people! His eyes scanned the room- Rick, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, Carol- trustworthy people who were all conspiring to lie to Arden.

"That's not what she means and you know it," Maggie walked up to the table, grabbing the crumbled piece of paper and reading over the messy handwriting.

_Arden,_

_I'm alive. Meet me by the tracks. Be there every day- sunrise and sunset. Found camp. Safe._

_-Matt_

"We can't just keep it from her," Maggie whispered, locking eyes with Daryl, "If she leaves though you have to promise to go after her."

"Maggie," Glenn whined, eyes switching between Daryl and Maggie, "C'mon you can't be serious! We don't even know how old that note even is! Matt could be dead for all we know and telling Arden is only going to make her worry and then run off!"

"He has a point," Hershel sighed, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

"All this back and forth bullshit is gettin us nowhere!" Daryl's eyes focused on Glenn, "If you're so against tellin her why you even bring that note back huh!?"

"I dunno I just found it in a tree and well I couldn't leave it there! I had to tell Rick, who told all of you guys," Glenn mumbled the last part, unable to believe how out of control this whole thing was getting.

"Glenn is right," Rick spoke up, "Telling Arden will only rile her up. Given time she'll finish her mourning and move on, tellin her will only make her obsession with finding him worse."

The room fell silent, waiting for some to disagree. Daryl looked to Maggie but her eyes quickly averted to the ground. The whole scenario made Daryl want to punch a wall…or a person. Anything to release this frustration that was steadily building inside of him. Daryl paced back and forth, his hands balling into fists. _Damn it_, he thought, a scowl coming to his face as he realized that there was no way around it. If Arden were to ever see that letter Daryl would have to break his promise.

"She won't get over it," Daryl mumbled, trying his best to avoid the curious gazes of his comrades, "Her brother, she ain't gonna just forget."

Rick places his hands on his hips, "How you know that?"

"She blames herself for her brother goin missin, she ain't gonna stop lookin cause she thinks it's her fault he's gone. Even if she's only lookin for a dead body she won't stop."

"Did she tell you this?" Maggie placed the letter back down on the table, her arms crossing over her chest, "What happened that she blames herself?"

Daryl hated the baited breath and inquisitive looks that followed Maggie's questions. Their boring eyes made Daryl's skin crawl as he continued to pace back and forth. "You're gonna have to ask her."

"We have asked her," Carol stated, "She won't tell us."

Daryl rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, his eyes glued to the concrete beneath his feet, "I made a promise, ya'll aren't even supposed to know she told me."

Daryl flinched as Carol gently rested her hand on his forearm, "Tell her," she smiled without teeth, "She'll take it better from you."

A rush of emotion surged through Daryl as he picked up the letter and exited the lunch room. Carol's quiet words ringed in his ears, was her statement true? Daryl gnawed on his bottom lip and tried to calm his mind. The entrance to Cell Block C came into view and made his heart begin to pound in his ears. A curse word slithered from his lips and his fist collided with a nearby wall. The letter crumbled in his clenched hand the words spinning through his mind.

"Um, you okay?" Arden's silvery voice caused a shiver to run down Daryl's spine. His arms dropped to his side, back to the female who watched with a curious gaze. "If you and the wall are going to fight I'd put money on the wall."

"Don't be a smart ass," Daryl growled, unable to handle her pleasant mood that would soon be ruined.

"Yeah well don't be an ass," she quipped, leaning back against the bars which signified the entrance the cell block, "What's that?" Her eyes zeroed in on the piece of paper held tightly in Daryl's hand.

Daryl remained silent, his eyes flicking between the ground and Arden. She was happy today. No, happy was too strong maybe 'okay' was a better word. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her lips were tinted with chapstick she recently found on a run. Brown eyes shimmered with awareness. Daryl could tell that today she saw him, truly saw him and everything else around her. Most days her eyes were void as if she were trying to see through a fog, but not today.

"It's for you," Daryl held out the letter while his eyes stayed on the concrete.

Arden stared at the paper as if it were a foreign object. Her eyes focused on Daryl, his downcast eyes the way he uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Déjà vu overtook her. Jackson High School, eleventh grade. Lucas Barnes had walked up to her in the hallway, his hands stuffed in his hoodie and his eyes looking everywhere but her. Her name had come out as a stutter before he shoved a piece of paper into her hands. Arden could clearly remember reading over the poorly written love letter and feeling an intense need to vomit.

Arden took a small step backwards, her heart pumping furiously in her chest. _Don't be stupid_, she thought, _Like Daryl would write you a love letter- the guy doesn't even like you_. Despite her attempt at rational thought her pulse was still racing and palms becoming sweaty. "What is it?"

"Just," Daryl flicked his wrist, "Take it."

She did as she was told. Shaky fingers unraveled the paper praying to God that this wasn't some sort of weird love confession. It wasn't. Arden's bottom hit the ground hard as the whole word slipped away. "Alive," she muttered, grasping onto the bars and trying to pull herself up.

"Arden," Daryl rushed to her side and helped her up. Despite his continuous calling of her name her eyes remained glazed and unfocused. His fingers felt her warm skin quivering and becoming coated in sweat.

"Alive," she repeated. Her eyes blinked rapidly as if trying to sweep the shock away. With a rush the world came flooding back and she felt Daryl's grasp on her arm. "I'm going," she whispered, yanking her arm away from Daryl, "Now, right now, I'm going to the tracks."

Hershel was right. She was running off, blindly chasing a vanishing dream. Her obsession was controlling her actions, or so Daryl thought. "Are you coming with me?"

Her question made Daryl raise an eyebrow and lean in to her. "'Cuse me?"

Arden's lungs were burning and her head began pulsating. She sank back down the ground, placing her head between her knees and taking deep breaths. "Matt's alive," she breathed, "I have to get to him but I can't do it alone." Her hands slammed into the ground. "I hate it but I need help with this, I need your help okay so are you gonna come or not?"

"Anyone could help ya," Daryl muttered, averting his gaze from the broken down girl, "Glenn, Rick, Maggie- not like ya need my help."

Arden rubbed her face against her jeans, "Matt's alive," she repeated and scratched her nails into the concrete, unable to shake this terrifying rush that was making its way through her, "He found a camp and he's safe."

Daryl could tell that her words weren't meant for him. Her mind was drifting and Daryl knew he would never get an explanation for why it had to be him. Why the girl who hated asking for help was willing to request his assistance. Daryl shook his head and walked past Arden, leaving her behind to wallow in shock and self-pity. Each step caused a strange feeling to erupt in his chest. Regret? Remorse? A pang of moral value screaming at him to pick up the pieces of the shattered girl he left sitting behind a row of bars.

Daryl retraced his steps, stopping in front of Arden who was now lying on the ground and muttering to herself, the letter held in her hand. The sight made him feel ill. It would be easier to walk away, especially since dealing with emotions had never been Daryl's specialty. Instead Daryl scooped Arden up and carried her into her cell. He awkwardly placed her on her bed unsure of himself through the entire process but as he exited the cell that horrible and unknown feeling was replaced with something else. The male wasn't sure what but whatever it was made his thoughts circle around Arden. The weary girl with shimmering eyes who now lay stuck in her own twisted insanity.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you guys think of the letter from Matt? Do you think Arden will find him? What about her asking Daryl for help? Let me know what you guys thought because I'd really appreciate some feedback.

_Reader:_Wow. Thank you so so much for your review. I am so happy to hear that you like Arden for her flaws- I tried to not make her picture perfect and make her as realistic as possible. Everything in your review was so nice and wonderful and just thank you so much.


	12. Captivated

_**Chapter 11: Captivated**_

* * *

The backpack sat uncomfortably on her shoulders and with each step the contents bounced against each other. Arden's thumbs hooked under the straps, attempting to relieve the pressure but it was no good. "Wanna stop?" Her brown eyes narrowed at the back of Daryl's head hoping that her stare could start a fire. It didn't. Instead it caused Daryl to look over his shoulder and witness her struggle.

The duo had been walking for over three hours nonstop while each carrying backpacks with food, water, and ammo. Hour number one had been through a relatively flat landscape, hour number two went up a hill and hour number three was spent walking along the tracks looking for a sign that wasn't there. "Why?" Arden hissed, her breathing ragged and her skin coated in sweat, "You tired?"

Daryl's backpack hit the ground with a thud but Arden didn't mirror his actions. Instead she walked past the male. "Ya need to stop walkin," Daryl called but Arden ignored him. His fists clenched before picking up the backpack and catching up the Arden. Roughly he ripped the backpack off her shoulders and threw it to the side, "I said to stop walkin."

"I swear to god!" Arden swung around, smacking Daryl's chest and pointing her finger in his face, "You are so fucking rude!" Despite the relief brought upon by the removal of the bag Arden stomped over to the backpack and swung it over her shoulders. "You need to learn manners," she muttered, adjusting the straps and attempting to breathe through the pain.

Her eyes scanned their surroundings. Miles of track lay before and behind them with no sign of exactly where they would find Matt. "He had to have left something," she muttered to herself before dropping her backpack. She refused to meet Daryl's gaze and admit defeat but he was right- she needed a break. Her bottom lightly met the railing of the train tracks while her elbows rested on her knees and hands explored her scalp. A shiver ran down her spine- what if they didn't find him? She was pulled out of her anxious thoughts by a paper bag hitting her leg.

"Eat," Daryl instructed, digging through his own paper bag and pulling out pieces of leftover deer.

Arden scowled, picked up the bag, and threw it at Daryl. It hit his chest and fell into his lap, knocking his lunch bag to the ground. "You can't just throw stuff at people," Arden pushed herself up and walked towards the male, "Instead you can politely hand it to me."

Daryl picked up the bag and gently tossed it up to Arden. It hit her chest and fumbled in her hands but eventually ended up on the ground. A closed lipped smile played on Daryl's face, "Who taught you to catch girl?"

"Same person who taught you manners _boy_," Arden huffed and picked up the bag. She sat next to Daryl, their shoulders nearly touching. At the proximity Daryl scooted away awkwardly which made Arden raise an eyebrow.

"Scared of cooties?" she mocked, inching towards Daryl until their shoulders touched once again.

Daryl flinched at the contact, "Nah," he glanced at Arden who was picking through the deer meat. The sight made Daryl smirk because for as tough as Arden tried to be she was such a pussy. "Stop pickin at it."

Arden rolled her eyes, placing a piece of burnt meat into Daryl's bag and wiping her hand on her jeans, "Maybe if someone didn't burn it," she placed a piece of the tough meat into her mouth, "You should have let Carol cook it."

Daryl snorted, "Should be grateful I even cooked you some."

The meat rolled around in her mouth before sliding down her dry throat. Without asking she grabbed Daryl's water bottle and fountained some into her mouth. "Thanks," she whispered, placing the bottle back down, "I was wondering," she began, her eyes staring down at the food. She waited a few moments before shaking her head, "Nevermind."

Daryl nudged her shoulder and spoke even though his mouth was full of food, "Spit it out."

"Are you and Carol or I guess have you and Carol," Arden paused and cleared her throat, "You know?"

The question made Daryl choke on a piece of meat. His gruff coughs bounced off the trees and filled the awkward silence that had fallen between the pair. "Christ," he coughed, picking up the water bottle and chugging it.

The coughing died down but the awkward silence was going strong. Arden chewed on another piece of meat, wondering if she should ask the question again or just pretend like she never asked. Her eyes flicked over to Daryl whose neck had turned scarlet. "So…" Arden trailed off, looking back down at her food.

"No," he answered quietly, his voice wavering slightly.

Embarrassed Daryl was something Arden wasn't very comfortable with and she soon found her own face heating up. "Oh," Arden nodded a few times, "We've spent a lot of time together and I really don't know anything about you."

Daryl didn't like where this was going. Talking about himself was not his favorite activity and the thought of telling Arden about his past made him even more uncomfortable. His life with Merle hadn't been anything to shout about and he couldn't help but feel that Arden would judge him for it. "What bout you?" he questioned, keeping his eyes down.

A sarcastic laugh left Arden's mouth, "Like _you'd_ want to know about _me_," she laughed again and turned to see Daryl staring at her, his eyes challenging her statement and making her quickly look away. "Oh," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wondered why her stomach suddenly felt all funny.

"Well," Arden took in a deep breath, "What do you wanna know?"

Daryl shrugged and continued eating. Arden's shoulders slumped forward and she sighed loudly, "I dunno well I grew up in Denver. Mom, dad, older brother- typical life I guess." The silence let her know that she should continue. "Um I graduated with honors, went to University of Colorado and majored in graphic design, graduated in four years and then got a job working at you know what?" Arden looked over to Daryl who had been watching her intently, "This is boring, my life was boring I'm sorry."

"Doesn't sound boring, sounds…" Daryl paused for a moment and wiped his hands on his pants, "Nice."

A sad smile adorned Arden's face, "Yeah, guess it was. Anyway," she patted her legs, "What about you?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't nothin to tell."

Arden frowned, "You had a brother, tell me about him? What you two do growing up?"

"Merle was an asshole," Daryl whispered, placing his food on the ground and clasping his hands together, "Was always in and out of jail when I was growin up, left me alone with my asshole of a father a lot."

His tone had turned dark and Arden could tell that Daryl's life growing up was nothing like hers. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she murmured, nudging Daryl's shoulder, "Past is the past anyway, no need to dwell on it. We can talk about the now like…what's your favorite color?"

Daryl chuckled, "Don't have one."

"I would have guess," Arden eyed Daryl up and down a few times, "Dark grey," he smiled and it made Arden unexplainably happy to have been the source of that smile, "Okay so how old are you?"

Daryl took a moment to recall just how old he was since it's not like he celebrated his birthdays even before the world went to shit, "Thirty seven, you?"

"Guess," Arden's eyes lit up and Daryl could no longer hold her gaze. Her smile made him uncomfortable, having to guess her age made it worse.

"I dunno."

"Aw c'mon don't be a party pooper, guess! You won't offend me, I promise."

"Okay then, twelve," Daryl snickered and Arden playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Haha very funny, now for real take a guess."

Daryl shrugged, "Thirty."

Arden's face scrunched up. She had said she wouldn't get offended but she had to admit it stung a little to be thought of as thirty. "Twenty five," she replied and then began calculating in her head, "So you're twelve years older than me." Saying it out loud made her nearly cringe. Twelve years was a lot, but she did know a couple who had a twenty one year age difference and they were super happy and _why am I even thinking about this? _Arden tried to shake the unnecessary thoughts out of her head but the number twelve kept swimming around in her frontal lobe.

"What's your favorite drink?"

The question snapped Arden out of her stupor and made her heart beat quickly and lungs push all the air out of her nose. She eyed Daryl but he wasn't looking at her, pretending that he didn't just partake in this back and forth. Pretending that he wasn't interesting in something as simple as her favorite drink. "Sweet tea," Arden smiled, "But if we're talkin alcohol then I'm a Dos Equis girl."

Daryl smiled teeth and all and in that moment Arden wondered why she enjoyed his smile so much. Why she put up with his lack of manners and the way he ordered her around. Why out of everyone at the prison she enjoyed his company the most even when it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. She wondered why she was captivated by Daryl Dixon and then realized that she indeed was captivated by him. Her heart clenched and palms became sweaty. She was about to change the topic, say something about having to keep moving because if she kept sitting here and talking to him like this she was afraid of what she would feel.

Before she could speak the butt of a rifle came slamming down into the back of Daryl's head. Arden didn't have time to react though she felt her heart rate quicken and her whole body jump in shock. She watched Daryl slump forward and then she felt the gun hit the back of her head. The pain lasted but a moment because soon all she saw was blackness and all she felt was a cold, empty nothingness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think happened at the end? Who knocked out both Daryl and Arden? Let me know what you think!

_Destinyrose18: _thank you! And well pretty much Matt wrote a letter for Arden and left it somewhere hoping she'd find it but we have yet to find out why he left it where he left it or exactly where he is or if he is even still alive.

_Gordania:_ Time shall tell if Matt is alive! Though the search for him doesn't seem to be going very well.


	13. Strangers

_**Chapter 12: Strangers**_

* * *

Her whole body was tingling as it tried to fight through the fog. The pain in her skull made it nearly impossible to remember what happened but the feeling in her stomach let her know that it wasn't good. Her hearing slowly came back as she heard herself suck in some much needed oxygen and that's when she heard the voice. Female and unknown but it was yelling out her name- her full name. Arden's eyes fought open and she wildly looked around for the source of the yelling.

"Are you Arden Sofia Sanchez!?" The petite woman repeated once more. She had long dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a low side ponytail. Her face was red and coated in sweat and her whole body was visibly shaking. "Answer me! Are you-"

"Yes!" Raising her voice caused her ears to ring and her head to pound. She winced in pain and attempted to touch her head but couldn't seem to lift her arm. A mud covered rope secured her to the base of a tree while a bearded man crouched down next to her, a shotgun in his hand. Tremors of fear ran up her spine as she flicked her gaze between the man and woman. "How do you know my name?"

The blonde sighed and motioned at the tree, "Untie her Hank."

"Ya sure?" the man had a thick Southern accent and his murky green eyes looked up at his female companion, "Girl might run."

Arden rested her head against the tree and silently begged that this horrible migraine would just go away. It was making it impossible to pay attention or figure out why she now separated from Daryl _Daryl_. "Where is he?" Arden's voice rose, causing Hank to stop untying her, "Where is he!?"

"He's fine," the woman knelt down near Arden allowing her to see just how pretty she was. She looked to be around Arden's age but in a much better condition. Her body was curvy and her skin was surprisingly clear though dark bags hung under her baby blue eyes. "Just calm down so we can untie you and have a talk about all this."

"I don't want to talk," Arden gritted her teeth, "I want to know where Daryl is."

"Ha!" Hank threw his head back and laughed, "Told ya Talia! Man like that had to have some sort of a hick name like Daryl- you owe me ten bucks."

Talia rolled her eyes as if she were used to the older man's antics. Arden turned to glare at the man wishing that she could punch him for his comment. Too bad her punch would only land her in more trouble, especially with this guy. Hank was big in all senses of the word. His long beard was his most prominent feature and the speckles of grey it contained hinted at his age.

"There ya go," Hank muttered, ignoring Arden's glare, "Tried not to tie it too tight, looks like it left a mark though."

Arden ran her hands over her forearms which indeed were red and indented from the rope. She attempted to stand up but a rush of blood to her already aching head forced her to stay seated. "Where's Daryl?"

Talia sat down on her bottom and crossed her legs Indian style. "Don't you wanna know how I know your name Ms. Arden Sophia Sanchez?"

Hearing her name made Arden's pulse quicken. Only a handful of people at the prison even knew her last name and no one, not even Daryl, knew her middle name. Brown eyes scanned the pretty blonde sitting near her wondering if they had ever crossed paths before this. "Ugh," Arden scratched at her skull, attempting to remove the pain and bring back her ability to think straight, "Just…where the fuck is Daryl!?"

"He told me you had a mouth on you," Talia smiled and began playing with the dead leaves around her, "But he also said your bark was much worse than your bite. What he call her Hank?"

"Said she was like a Chihuahua," Hank snorted and in that instant Arden felt as though her heart had stopped beating.

"You," Arden tried to speak but her throat was closing up. Only one person in her life had ever called her a Chihuahua and got punched in the shoulder every time he did. "M-Matt?" His name came out as a question and the answer was a simple nod of Talia's head.

"Wanna talk now?" Talia smirked. Arden nodded her head, the thought of Daryl quickly being removed from her mind.

"Where to start?" Talia mused and began scooping leaves up in her hands and watching as they fluttered back to the ground, "Hank was the one that actually found him in that convenience store. Had a huge piece of glass stuck in his thigh and scratches all over. Looked like death all covered in blood like that. We had no idea how long he'd been there and poor guy couldn't even talk for a while- kept passin out. When he finally came to his first question was about some girl named Arden," Talia paused to look up at the brunette whose eyes were wide and brimmed with tears, "Now I can put a face to the name."

"We got him all patched up," Talia continued, "Told us his name was Matt and that he was out on a supply run when a hoard of walkers came through. Barely got away but managed to jump through a convenience store window-"

"Stupid ass thing to do," Hank let out a throaty laugh, "Boy was lucky he could lock himself in that janitor's closet so the biters couldn't get 'em."

"He was in that closet for a few days," Talia ignored her friend, "Got a huge piece of glass suck in his leg but he managed to tourniquet the wound and pull out the smaller pieces of glass but he couldn't walk let alone run. When we found him it took a solid week for him to even be able to walk and even then he limped. He wanted to go back for you but it was too dangerous, we promised him that once he was better we'd go find you but when we got back to your camp well you were already gone."

"I went back," Arden croaked and shrugged, "I-I was only gone for a few days and then I came b-back."

Talia scooted forward and placed her hand on Arden's shoulder but the latter quickly pulled away. "Where is he? Where's Matt?" Arden's question was met with a somber silence that made her heart beat rapidly, "Where is he!?"

"Don't know," Talia shrugged and Arden couldn't contain it. She lunged. Nails digging into Talia's shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Where is he!?" Arden roared, eyes puffy and streaming tears as she stared into Talia's terrified expression. She repeated her question even as Hank wrapped his arms around her waist and easily lifted her up. Arden fought. She screamed, and kicked, and punched the air until her body went limp and she could hear Talia's sobs.

"We were in a pretty big group," Hank whispered, his arms still wrapped around Arden even after he placed her on the ground, "Got attacked in the night by some biters. Talia and I got away together- don't know what happened to Matt."

"He wanted to find you so bad," Talia cried, clutching her chest and rocking back and forth, "You were all he talked about and I promised we'd find you and now we did but," a sob racked her body, "I wish I knew where he was."

Arden's body went cold and she could no longer feel Hank's arms holding her tightly. She couldn't feel anything. "I found the note," she croaked, "Said to meet him near the tracks."

"He left those things everywhere," Hank released Arden, who promptly fell to her knees, "Woah you okay? Hey? Arden?"

Arden stared vacantly at ground beneath her. Black hair hung like a curtain hiding her face from Talia and Hank who began whispering amongst themselves. "Where's Daryl?"

Her whisper caused Talia to crawl closer to Arden and tuck the black curtain behind her ear. At her touch Arden didn't even flinch. "He's fine," Talia gently stroked Arden's head, "Hank will go get him okay?"

A few moments passed and through the ringing in her ears Arden could hear Daryl's gruff voice. She looked up to see Hank holding the shotgun to Daryl's back and pushing him forward. Daryl's hands were tied behind his back and a trail of dried blood ran from his head and down his cheek. Despite the news of her brother a surge of relief washed through Arden at seeing that Daryl was safe though relief wasn't what Daryl felt upon seeing Arden.

"The fuck you do to her!?" Daryl's voice boomed and he turned around to face Hank who held up the shotgun.

"Calm down," Hank instructed, "Didn't do nothin to her, promise."

"Yeah!" Daryl's arms tried to rise but the damn rope was tied too tight, "Then why she sittin there like that huh!? And who the hell is _that_!?" His eyes flicked towards Talia who was still comforting Arden.

"Look," Hank placed the gun down and held both hands up, "Imma untie you-"

"Good, so I can beat your ass!" Daryl was fuming and each time he looked at Arden it got worse. The girl looked absolutely crushed and those vacant brown eyes were enough to make Daryl's blood boil and skin crawl.

Talia stood up and walked between Daryl and Hank, eyes narrowing at the Daryl and arms crossed over her chest, "You gettin mad isn't helping anything and it's especially not helping Arden."

Daryl took a menacing step forward, "What you say?"

Fear flashed through Talia's eyes and she was quick to step behind Hank for protection, "I um…you should be helping Arden."

"How you even know her name huh? Who are you people?"

"They knew Matt," Arden murmured, earning the attention of all three.

Daryl nodded and suddenly understood why Arden was sitting there- back hunched, eyes red, and hands clenched around fistfuls of dirt. "Yeah well how ya know him?"

"Long story, don't feel like repeatin it," Hank snarled, obviously aggravated by Daryl's hot temper.

"Fuck then untie me already, stupid rope cuttin off circulation," Daryl turned around and felt someone begin untying the rope. When he looked back he was surprised to see the blonde woman working on the rope with shaky hands. Once the rope fell to the ground Daryl was quick to walk over to Arden and pick her up bridal style.

"I can walk," Arden whispered, feeling Daryl awkwardly slide his arms under her body and hold her close to his chest. Daryl didn't respond but did stop walking when he felt Arden's hand gently land on his chest. "They have to come back with us."

"You kiddin me right?" Daryl turned to look at the two people who had knocked him and Arden out and then tied him to a tree. No way was he taking them back to the prison.

"They were with Matt," Arden whispered, resting her head against Daryl's chest and breathing in his scent. Smoke and pine. "They can help me find him, please."

It was the closest to begging Daryl figured he'd ever see from Arden and it made his heart tighten and lungs burn. The feeling caused Daryl to momentarily forget what she had asked of him until his name fluttered from her lips. "Daryl? Please?"

"You gonna have to explain this to Rick."

Arden nodded her head, "Fine."

Daryl sighed and began walking, "You heard her, you two are comin with us."

Talia and Hank exchanged glances. "We promised we'd reunite them," Talia stated, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Where she goes, we go."

"Too bad that asshole of a redneck gon' be around," Hank spat and began following Daryl.

"If it wasn't for Arden I'd be kickin your teeth in right now," Daryl growled, "So I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

Arden lightly smacked Daryl's chest, "Manners," a hint of a smile came to her face.

"Whatever," Daryl avoided looking down at Arden for fear he'd get that weird feeling again. "You mind explainin to me how these people know yer brother?"

Thoughts of Matt entered Arden's mind and caused her stomach to ache. He went back for her. He was alive and looking for her just as hard as she was looking for him but it wasn't enough. "Yeah I will," Arden bit her bottom lip to suppress a sob, "When we get back home."

Daryl's step faltered and he took a moment to look down at the woman in his arms. "Yeah," he murmured, "When we're home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd love to know what you guys think of Talia and Hank, and your thoughts on Matt. Think he's dead? Alive? Can Talia and Hank help Arden find him? Thoughts always appreciated! And big thanks to _Destinyrose18 _for commenting on the last chapter.**  
**


	14. Threat

_**Chapter 13: Threat**_

* * *

All Daryl wanted was five minutes alone. Five minutes to process the craziness that had occurred over the last two hours. "Your mighty leader said I'd find you here," the female voice shattered the silence Daryl had been craving. Talia grasped onto the bars of the lookout tower, leaning forward and whistling at how high up they were. "Nice view."

Daryl didn't respond. He was hoping that if he simply ignored the newest member of their group that she'd go away. She didn't. "Thanks again for letting Hank and I stay. Haven't been in a place this safe since everything went down."

"No need to thank me," Daryl mumbled, leaning his forearms on the railing and watching as the heavens became streaked with red and purple.

Talia mimicked Daryl's stance, "Still feel like I should oh and still sorry for knocking you out or I guess for having Hank knock you out. Just had to be careful, your head feel alright?"

Daryl nodded his head once, "You should be apologizin to Arden."

Talia hummed and hung her head, blond locks creating a curtain which hid her face, "I tried, but she's in no mood to talk. She always get like that when someone brings up Matt?"

It was one thing to talk to Talia but another to talk to her about Arden. That odd feeling was bubbling up inside of him again. This feeling of needing to protect Arden from everyone and everything and that included Talia. "None of yer business," Daryl hissed.

"You and Arden seem close," Talia ran her hands through her hair, "Obvious you two like each other."

"Ain't like that," Daryl responded almost too quickly, "And ain't nothin obvious."

Talia grinned, "Maybe you don't see it, maybe she doesn't see it either but I can see it. You want to protect her. Make her happy. You'd do anything to see her not be so upset and right now that means reuniting her with Matt even though you know that if that happens she'll leave and you'll lose her but you're willing to do it because she makes you feel _different_. She makes you care which is something that is so hard to do in this world we live in. She makes you a better person and you make her a better person. Obvious."

Daryl clenched his teeth together because how could Talia's words ring so true? How could he feel something so stupid and sappy and when all this time he couldn't figure it out yet here this girl came in and explained it perfectly. He glanced over at her and noticed that her eyes were red and she was sniffling to try to hold back some tears.

"I'm just guessing though," she shrugged her shoulders, "I mean that's how I felt about Matt."

"You sure you shouldn't be tellin Arden this?" Daryl didn't know what to do in this situation so he settled for staring down at his dry and rough hands. He analyzed the dirt underneath his fingernails and said a silent prayer that Talia wouldn't start sobbing because then he'd have no choice but to leave.

"She wouldn't get it," Talia wiped her eyes with the bottom of her tattered t-shirt, "All she wants to do is find Matt she probably doesn't even realize the effect she has on you."

"Girl ain't got no effect on me," Lies. Daryl was lying because since day one that girl had an effect on him. She used to piss him off to no end and soon that anger turned to pity until one day it turned into something else. Something new and unexplainable and it made his head spin and palms sweaty and it made him feel like someone else because Daryl Dixon would never let a girl break down his walls.

Talia laughed and if Daryl wasn't feeling so conflicted he would have glared because _how dare_ she mock him. "All Matt used to talk about was Arden. At first it was sweet then it was annoying because it was blocking his view. He couldn't see how good he had it. Our camp was safe or so we thought and I mean we had food and supplies and people that were easy to get along with but that didn't matter because all he wanted was Arden. It made me mad," Talia clenched her fists and sniffled, "Because I was right there the whole time but he never saw me. Never _really _saw me, but I think Arden sees you. I think you're lucky."

Daryl wasn't sure how to respond because he could barely comprehend what Talia was telling him. Arden _saw _him? He wasn't even sure what the fuck that meant or if it was a good thing. Maybe he didn't want to be seen. "Why you tellin me all this?"

"Cause we're the same," Talia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "And I want to save you from what I'm feeling."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to be saved missy."

"Not yet," Talia tried to lock eyes with Daryl but the male quickly looked away, "Look I understand that you want to help her but you have to know what will happen if you do. Have you thought about it? What do you think would happen if Arden found Matt?"

Daryl shrugged because, no, he hadn't thought about it. The only thing he knew was that Arden would be happy. She'd stop crying herself to sleep at night because even though she thought no one heard her sniffles Daryl did. They kept him up because it was the worst noise on this Earth and he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't make her smile but he could help her search for her lost happiness.

"She'll leave. She'll be out of your life forever because it doesn't matter how you feel about her she will _always_ choose Matt over you. You'll make her dream come true and she'll repay you by leaving you heartbroken."

"You talk like you can see the future or somethin," Daryl scoffed, "How you know Matt wouldn't join us here at the prison huh?"

Talia shook her head, "He won't. He has no interest in joining a group."

"He told you that?"

"No," Talia bit her bottom lip, "I never got to figure it out but something happened to him and Arden when they were young and it bonded them. You can't break that bond and there's no room for you in it."

Daryl had to admit that Talia had peaked his interest because he knew barely anything about Arden's past but could he really believe Talia? Could he really trust her? Sure he had never met Matt but he'd have to be stupid to turn down living in this prison. But hadn't Arden refused to stay in the beginning? Daryl shook his head. Talia was messing with his mind and he didn't have time for this. He grunted a response and turned to leave but Talia grabbed onto his forearm.

"You wanna know what I did after our group got attacked?" She was sniveling with tears streaming down her face and it made Daryl extraordinarily uncomfortable. He ripped his arm from her grip and continued walking but that didn't stop Talia from speaking.

"I spent days looking for Matt. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. If Hank hadn't found me I would have died looking for him because that's how much I love him. I'd die for Matt but I can bet you anything that he wasn't looking for me. My name probably didn't even cross his mind because he was too busy looking for _her_ and guess who found her!?" Talia let out a maniacal laugh and threw her hands up into the air, "Me. I found her and Matt is still out there searching and while I'm here thinking of him he's out there forgetting me because that's how it works. They forget you. Arden _will_ forget you."

Daryl didn't say anything. He couldn't because just like he wasn't good with dealing with emotions he wasn't good at dealing with crazy either. And that's what Talia was- crazy. And she hid it well because had Daryl seen this side of her before then no way would he have led her and Hank back to the prison.

Yet here she was, sharing the same space as Arden and that thought made him clench his fists and slam them down on the stair railing. It caused him to briskly walk back to the prison, his shoulders filling with tension until he finally got to his destination. And there he stood. Right outside of Arden's cell and he looked down on her sleeping form. Her body was covered with a blanket so he could only see the top of her head and her hair splayed underneath her. Daryl bit down on his bottom lip and hated how Talia's words were true. Hated how she described this feeling in the pit of Daryl's stomach and if she was right about that then what else was she right about.

His head was spinning and this feeling was driving Daryl insane. He groaned and walked into the cell and sat down on the edge of the bed. He shifted uncomfortably and felt like such an idiot for sitting there while she slept. He thought about leaving but he just couldn't because being this close to her made his mind feel at ease and he both loved and hated it. _When did this happen?_ he wondered. When did Arden weasel her way into his life? His thoughts? When did he become consumed with helping this poor girl? This poor, beautiful, broken woman who willingly chose to spend her free time with him. Who over the past month had sat with him in silence countless times because maybe, just maybe being close to him made her feel calm.

"Hey Ar- oh," Hank stopped in the entryway to the cell, his eyes narrowing at Daryl, "What you doin in here?"

"None of your god damned business," Daryl hissed, making sure to keep his voice low as to not wake up Arden, "And if you know what's good for you you won't be comin anywhere near Arden."

"That a threat?"

"Yeah," Daryl roughly knocked shoulders with Hank as he exited the cell, "You and that insane girl need to stay away from her if you want to be stayin here."

Daryl leaned against the wall, not about to leave Hank alone outside of Arden's cell. "Last I checked you ain't in charge around here," Hank crossed his arms over his chest and Daryl wanted to punch square in the jaw.

"Daryl," her voice was groggy and it made Daryl tense up and an unhealthy amount of blood rush to his head, "Stop threatening people."

Hank let out a roar of a laugh and peeked into the cell, "Hiya Arden, ya feelin okay?" Arden's response was an agitated mumble as she burrowed deeper into the blanket. "Okay then well I'll leave you two alone wouldn't wanna get on Daryl's bad side."

Daryl was stuck in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Just how much had Arden heard and what would she think about him threatening people to stay away from her? He didn't want to stick around to find out but once he began walking away she called out his name once more. He considered continuing walking away but when she said his name again he knew he had to go back. "Yeah?" he cleared his throat and leaned his shoulder against the bars.

He couldn't see her because she was still tucked underneath the worn out cocoa colored blanket but her voice was clear despite being muffled. "I don't trust them either but letting them know we don't trust them won't do us any good." Daryl nodded his head but realized Arden couldn't see him so he mumbled out a 'yeah' and began scratching at his scruff.

"Why did you do that?"

Daryl's throat became dry. He wasn't sure what to say because he wasn't really sure why he had threatened Hank like that. "Don't trust 'im," he shrugged and he saw the blankets shift and get thrown to the end of the bed revealing a groggy looking Arden.

"I don't need you to protect me okay?"

Daryl defensively crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Just…" she trailed off and ran her fingers through her messy hair, "Don't do that. Don't think you can protect me and don't even try because I don't need it and I don't want it."

No, of course she didn't want it but her words weren't matching up with her actions. Daryl wasn't about to forget those moments where Arden had cried into his chest. When she had asked for his help in finding her brother. When she opened up and allowed him to be her protector and a few simple words weren't about to erase those memories. Daryl scratched at his scalp. This whole day had just been a cluster fuck of confusion and he was done dealing with all these people. Done with being confused about Arden and done worrying that Hank and Talia were out to hurt her. As Daryl walked away he wondered if maybe Talia was right. Maybe it didn't matter how much Daryl tried to help Arden because in the end all she'd do is leave.


	15. Realization

_**Chapter 14: Realization**_

* * *

An exhale hitched in Arden's lungs causing her throat to burn and eyes to water. Tremors of panic immobilized her as she watched Rick and Glenn carry in an injured Daryl. Dirt clung to Daryl's face and his right arm was splattered with dry blood. Despite her distance Arden swore she could smell the iron- the fresh crimson liquid which oozed from Daryl's forearm, dripping from his fingers down to the prison floor.

She could hear the concerned voice shouting from prison cells, dashing down metal stairs, pushing past her to helicopter around the injured man whose head bobbed up and down. Arden swallowed hard and took a single step forward because she wanted to rush towards Daryl. She wanted to run her fingers over the injured skin while mumbling prayers and hopes. Wrap her arms around his neck and whisper how grateful she was that he was alive, that he returned because injuries heal but his death would shatter an already broken world.

Arden clamped a shaky hand over her mouth because _no_, _this wasn't happening_. _No_, her chest wasn't caving in over Daryl Dixon. Her breathing wasn't ragged, palms sweaty, legs trembling, hairline sweating, and stomach aching because of this man. Mind wandered back to that day nearly three weeks ago when she had met Talia and Hank. When she had realized that the redneck she once loathed captivated her like how shooting stars captivate hopeless dreamers. Her time had since been consumed with analyzing Talia and Hank's stories of Matt and begging Rick to provide her with a vehicle so she could face the winter air and search for her brother.

Now these overwhelming thoughts banged on her mind, scratching the frontal lobe and pounding on her temples while Arden desperately tried to keep them at bay. But she failed. As soon as those blue eyes connected with hers the invisible wall crumbled down, leaving Arden breathless and terrified. She broke the eye contact with Daryl and did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Fast and stumbling footsteps and once she was outside, the frigid air enveloping her, she continued running until her thoughts and emotions grabbed her ankles and forced her down.

Knees sunk into the soft Earth as lifeless hip-high weeds swayed around her, enveloping her in their brittle grasp. "I can't," Arden curled forward, pressing her forearms into the ground and resting her head on her clasped hands, "You can't you just can't."

It was one thing staying with this eclectic group of people. Working with them. Eating with them. Smiling at their antics and feeling comfortable in their presence. Caring about their safety. That was fine but falling for one of them, developing an attraction and feelings that made her heart flutter and stomach twist now _that_ was not okay. It broke her promise and she could feel the repressed memory growing like a cancer and making her head pulsate.

_Bloodied hands clasped onto twenty one year old Arden's arms, short nails digging into her flesh as wild eyes attempted to focus. Arden was breathing heavily, her heart racing and eyes daring to look behind her brother and examine the gory scene. "What did you do?" she whispered before screaming it at the top of her lungs because maybe the heavens would give her an answer._

_Matt clamped his hand over Arden's mouth and violently shook his head left to right. "No, no, no, no, no, just listen to me okay- listen it's not what it looks like."_

_Arden tore her face away, hot tears burning ditches into her honey beige skin. "You promised! We wouldn't try to find them! We wouldn't and…" her eyes landed on the bashed in skull of a man she had never met and her dinner came spewing from her mouth._

"_Arden, Arden, listen I just had to I had to meet him and then he- he attacked and Arden we have to go we have to go!"_

A loud snarl and crack broke Arden from her trance and she noticed a wooden support leaning up against the fence had slid from its place. She also realized that she had begun crying and it made her body quiver with anger because there was no use thinking about that day anymore. Slowly her thoughts drifted back to Daryl. His gorgeous eyes. The way his biceps flexed as he aimed his crossbow, inhaling softly and pulling the trigger with an exhale that parted his chapped lips. Rosy pink lips that he rubbed with his thumb when thinking and how when he was nervous he shifted his weight and stared down at the ground because for being a badass he was a socially awkward man who enjoyed his solitude and didn't feel good enough most of the time.

But none of that mattered because on that horrible day four years ago Arden had made a promise. A promise that excluded anyone from entering her heart, but _god_ did she care about Daryl. Seeing him wounded had made gravity increase and her blood run cold. The thought of him dying made her want to vomit and these feelings were killing her because she used to _loathe _him. Loathe his stupid accent and how he rode a motorcycle and would get in fights with her and insult her and it was all so negative until that day in the drugstore. Until Arden opened up and bared a piece of her soul and Daryl didn't flee but instead helped her gather the pieces. He never shamed her for crying, shamed her for her search for her brother because even when every other person thought she was insane Daryl was out there with her searching through forests for a man he had never met. He was the only person she had allowed to help her in _years_ and now she felt idiotic for not realizing what was occurring.

"Arden?" Arden wiped her eyes but didn't bother to face the soft spoken blonde who stoically stood among the weeds. "You okay?"

"Go back inside Beth," Arden said as a winter breeze whooshed past her, causing goosebumps to form on her exposed arms.

"But-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Beth took step backwards as Arden stood and turned to face her. "You can't do that," Beth murmured, "You can't just scare me off, you obviously need to talk about something and-"

"Stop. Just stop because I don't want to talk to you Beth, I don't want to have pillow talk right now and oh my god do you people not get it!" Arden threw her arms up in the air as she saw Maggie and Glenn approaching her.

"Hey Firecracker-"

"Don't fucking call me that Glenn just _don't_," Reminder of that stupid nickname right now was not what Arden needed. Her head was pounding and her stomach was doing flips.

"Arden please just what's wrong?" Maggie's sweet voice made Arden's anger falter because the dark haired Greene had always shown compassion to Arden even when she was irritated or depressed. "Why did you run off like that?"

Arden ran her hands through her hair. This felt like a god damn intervention with those three pairs of eyes staring at her as though if they blinked she'd disappear. "It's _nothing_ please just go away."

"You should have helped," Beth spoke up, her voice hosting a confidence that both Glenn and Maggie were lacking. "He could have been bit and you would have never known because you ran off. Daryl has done so much for you. He has stopped helping Michonne look for the Governor, a guy who was responsible for his brother's death, because he is helping you look for your brother."

"There were no more clues on where the Governor went," Arden's voice was harsh and challenging, "And no one is making him help me."

"But he does," Glenn stepped towards Arden, "He always does and you don't know this but Rick _hates_ that Daryl is always going with you. Rick hates that Talia and Hank are now staying with us because he doesn't trust them but Daryl insisted that they stay because he knew you wanted them here. Daryl does a lot for you Arden, even if you don't ask him to he just does."

"Never thought I'd see it but Daryl has a soft spot for you," Maggie said.

Arden rolled her eyes because this was so stupid. Daryl could not possibly have a 'soft spot' for her and he was helping her because he pitied her. He must have thoughts she was just a crazy broken girl who needed assistance because if what Beth, Glenne, and Maggie said was true then Arden's feelings just go a million times more complicated. "What's the point?" Arden crossed her arms over her chest.

"The _point_ is that what you did back there, running like that, not only did it make you seem insane-"

"Glenn," Maggie elbowed her husband in the side and sent him a disapproving look.

"I'm not saying she is insane or anything," Glenn threw his hands up in the air and Arden would have laughed had she not been stuck in a twister of emotion, "Jeez look I'm just saying it wasn't cool and Daryl asked where you went 'cause you freaked him and all of us out."

"He asked where I went?" The question came out dreamy and nervous and Arden wanted to slam her head into a wall because this was not the time to turn into a love stricken teenager.

"Well kind of," Glenn shrugged, "I mean when you ran off he said 'what the hell' which I interpreted as wondering where you went."

Arden ran her hands over her face, "If you want an apology then fine, _fine _sorry for not rushing to the rescue."

"Why did you run like that though?" Beth questioned and Arden was done having this conversation because she couldn't say it out loud.

She couldn't admit that she ran because the sight of Daryl injured caused a surge of feelings that Arden attempted to run from but it didn't work. There was nowhere to run and instead she was left with denial as her only option. "I felt sick," Arden murmured, "Seeing that blood I felt sick."

Maggie nodded and embraced Arden in a tight hug that the latter did not return. "He's resting in his cell, you should go see him," Maggie whispered and Arden knew that this wasn't a request. It was an order.

Entering the prison earned Arden suspicious glances and muttered conversations. Their curious eyes followed her up the stairs, around the corner and fell away once she stood before the prison cell. Her chest began to heave, the need to vomit rising up because there he lay with bandages wrapped around his arm and a noticeable bruise on his cheek. One arm covered his eyes, the other was behind his head but once Arden cleared her throat his focus landed on her.

"What happened?" she whispered because the dryness in her throat forbid her from speaking any louder.

"Don't matter," Daryl resumed his previous position but raised his arm just slightly so he could see Arden.

"Stop trying to act tough and just tell me what happened."

"Cut it on a piece of metal," Daryl growled.

Arden nodded and took a hesitant step into the cell. Her legs were shaking from nerves she hadn't experienced since middle school because a guy shouldn't make her feel like this. A grown woman's knees shouldn't become weak and palms sweaty over the sight of a man but Arden couldn't control it. For fear of her knees giving out she sat on the edge of the bed near Daryl's hip. As soon as her weight caused the bed to squeak Daryl was scooting closer to the wall.

"And your face?" Arden glanced at Daryl's face, contemplating poking the purple bruise but deciding on keeping her hands in her laps.

"Nah it's," Daryl removed his hand from behind his head and swatted the air, "Just the eh it's stupid."

Arden's eyebrows raised and this time she couldn't help it. Her fingertip brushed against the injured skin and Daryl flinched causing Arden to quickly pull her hand back to her lap, "Sorry," she muttered and wondered why her face felt so warm, "Just c'mon what happened?"

Daryl squirmed and exhaled loudly, "Recoil."

She didn't want to laugh but Arden couldn't stop the squeak of a chuckle that escaped her lips. She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared down at the floor to avoid Daryl's gaze. "So you hit yourself with the crossbow?" Arden cleared her throat and when another laugh bubbled up she covered her mouth once more.

"Man screw you," Daryl gently shoved Arden's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Arden inhaled deeply, "I'm just…" she trailed off for a moment, feeling the heat in her stomach radiate up to her face, "I'm just happy you're okay." She dared to peek over her shoulder to catch Daryl staring at her with an unreadable softness in his eyes, "What?"

"Nothin," Daryl shrugged and began rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, "You okay?"

Arden sighed because she knew he was referring to her little breakdown earlier. "Yeah," she lied and ran her fingers through her hair, "I should let you rest."

Daryl nodded, swallowing a lump which had formed in his throat before hesitantly speaking, "Ya don't have ta leave."

A shock tingled through Arden's skin leaving her breathless. She could feel the weight of this defining moment marking either an acceptance or a heart wrenching denial. Her eyes scanned over Daryl and she almost wanted to laugh because _why him_? Of all the people in this fucked up world she just had to find and fall for Daryl Dixon. Arden let out a pent up exhale and nodded her head, "Okay," because she wanted to stay. She wanted to sit there on the bed, legs crossed and eyes stealing glances at Daryl as she told him stories and danced around the truth.


End file.
